


Visions of Love [clean version]

by tikkikwami



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I'm posting the entire thing in one day because I have no self control!, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck has a vision of himself proposing to Indrid. Indrid has a vision of Duck proposing to him. Then they meet, and everything changes.[This is a clean version of an already-existing fic with an explicit rating. It still has all the story and fluff, you're not missing out if you choose to read this version instead!!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I tried to keep this as close to canon as possible through most of episode 19, then it diverges completely. I’m ignoring that Duck is losing his powers and connection to Minerva. CW: injuries, because there is an element of hurt/comfort in this fic, and I’m a sucker for that trope.
> 
> I hope y'all like this, I spent a lot of time on it!!
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

Duck couldn’t sleep. He had just woken up from a dream that literally made no sense. He was proposing to someone he’d never seen before, but in the dream he was so happy he was crying. Not a vision, right? Just a dream.

***

Indrid knew it the first time he laid eyes on him. This was going to be an adventure, to put it mildly.

 

Through his winnebago’s blinds, as the man outside approached the door, Indrid was bowled away by a particularly intense vision of the future. The same man, a shaky smile and tears on his face, down on one knee in front of him, holding something in his hands – a small box?

 

“Uh, excuse me? Hello?” A voice knocked him back to the present. Okay, he would most definitely revisit that vision later, there isn’t enough time to unpack that right now. Hurrying to the door, he opened it just after the first knock, and their eyes met. The eye contact felt like an electric shock, and with a nervous jump, he immediately moved his gaze to rest on the other visitors at his door.

 

He summoned the courage to maintain a façade of his usual confidence. “Okay, go ahead,” he said playfully, knowing the barrage of questions the young woman in front of him was bursting to ask before she even opened her mouth.

 

Duck’s hand felt frozen in the air where he had knocked, although the door was already opened. He was left staring as he met Indrid’s eyes and immediately felt a jolt go through his body. Not unpleasant, but startling and intense. What the hell was that?

 

And wait a minute. He recognized him, he knew his face. From the dream he’d had last night. Oh, fuck. Then it was a vision? Or did he somehow make up Indrid’s face in his mind before he met the guy? That’s the kind of thing visions do.

 

Hey, he’s kinda cute.

 

Oh, fuck.

***

Their first meeting concluded with the three Pine Guard members rushing off to stop a train crash. Indrid closed the door, leaning against it and slowly sinking to the floor. He was completely and utterly fucked, he knew it, and he put his face in his hands. Oh boy.

 

Was that the soulmate bond he felt when they first met eyes, or just nervousness at seeing his potential future fiancé? Did he feel it too? Wait, do people on Earth even have soulmates? Oh god, what if it was just a Sylvain thing?

 

Indrid took a deep breath to steady himself. First things first. This man’s name was Duck. He had a way of speaking that made Indrid listen closely to each word, his laugh made Indrid’s heart flutter, and he was ridiculously attractive. Like, he checked off all of Indrid’s boxes. Soft and chubby, but clearly muscular too, with his hair pulled back in a long ponytail. Dark eyes with long eyelashes, a deep voice, a sincere smile. He was a few inches shorter than Indrid. Hell, he even had small rainbow pride patch on his ranger jacket, beside the familiar Pine Guard patch. 

 

Well, the only things he absolutely knew about the guy were the following: they were possibly soulmates, Duck would one day propose to Indrid if that particular future pans out, Indrid already had a massive crush on him, and saying the name “Duck Newton” out loud felt like honey in his mouth.

***

After he and Barclay patched up Billy in the Amnesty Lodge basement, and Aubrey and Ned had arrived, Duck sat down in one of the rickety chairs with a tired sigh. So much had happened in just one fucking day. Meeting Indrid – his heart beat faster as he thought of him, and he shook his head to try to get his thoughts back in order – stopping a train crash, saving a goat man’s life, telling Minerva about his vision, and now? There was that same goat man sitting upright on the examination table, who now apparently understood English, although he could only say a couple of words so far.

 

“Okay, Billy, I want to keep talking to you in just a sec,” Aubrey told the goat man seriously. “I just need one minute to talk to my friend Duck here.” She turned her gaze to Duck with a devious grin, making him furrow his brow in confusion.

 

“Duck,” Billy bleated in understanding, and turned away as if to give them privacy when they talked.

 

“Yes, Aubrey?” Duck asked, sounding almost exasperated. She hadn’t even asked him anything yet, but he knew it was going to make him wish he didn’t start the conversation.

 

Her hands were clasped behind her back innocently, and she bounced on her heels. “So I just happened to notice this weird thing that happened,” she said, grinning, “at Indrid’s today.” Duck only raised his eyebrow. “You know! When you first saw him?”

 

He shook his head and tried to force out a convincing lie. “I, uh, don’t remember? No, fuck. I wasn’t there. Yeah, I was there, but I don’t remember anything. I have, uh, shit, amnesia?” He grimaced at her outburst of laughter. “Okay, what?”

 

She wiped a tear from her eye after the giggling died down. “The soulmate bond, duh.”

 

“You’re shitting me, right? You’re trying to play a mean trick on me, here,” Duck said, squinting at her. What in the hell was she talking about? “Don’t tease me ‘bout likin’ him.” He understood that she noticed the way Duck looked at Indrid, and didn’t bother trying to dissuade her idea of his crush on the seer.

 

Aubrey tilted her head. “You haven’t heard about it from anyone upstairs?” At his flat look, she rolled her eyes. “You’ve been around them for months, Duck, you have to have heard about the soulmates thing.”

 

He huffed. “Well I fucking haven’t, and if you’re not gonna explain it then just-“

 

She interrupted him, as usual. “No, no, no! I’m not going to make fun of you anymore. Well, during this conversation. Maybe later. So, the soulmates thing is just, like, on Sylvain, everybody has a soulmate, and they know when they first meet. It’s like, a heavily romanticized thing, even though soulmates don’t have to be romantic, just like, best friends.”

 

Duck coughed, self-conscious. “This has to do with Indrid, how?” Even saying his name gave him a little thrill.

 

A smug smile appeared on her face now. “I think he’s your soulmate!” He stared at her, wide-eyed. First a vision of him proposing to the guy, then a possible soulmate bond with him? Feeling overwhelmed, he immediately put his hands over his face, a fierce blush on his cheeks as she cackled. “Oh shit, he is! I knew it!”

 

“Uh, no, fuck, Aubrey,” he stuttered out. “If this is a game then y’gotta quit.”

 

She patted him heavily on the shoulder. “Not a game!” she confirmed. “I for sure saw it. You both jumped like you were struck by lightning, and then you didn’t stop staring at each other practically the whole time we were visiting. Just ask Barclay about it, I think he only just walked upstairs a minute ago.”

 

Brushing her hand off of him, he gave a resigned sigh. “Yeah, oh-fucking-kay, I’ll talk to him. And uh, this conversation didn’t happen. Well, fuck, it did, you know what I mean, but don’t tell anybody.” She gave him a mock salute as he left the room.

***

“Barclay, hey,” he said as he walked into the kitchen. “You got a minute?”

 

The chef hummed as he chopped vegetables, not bothering to look up. “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

Duck rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand, trying to decide what to say. “I’m not even goin’ to bother with trying to lie, neither of us have time for that, so here goes. What’s the soulmate thing? Aubrey just told me about it and I need to know if it’s real or not.”

 

Barclay chuckled as he pushed the neatly chopped veggies aside onto a new plate, pulling another stalk of celery onto the chopping board. “Well, I can tell you for a fact it’s real. My parents were soulmates.” He was unprepared for the string of swears coming from Duck. “Uh, you good there?” He turned to give him a half-concerned, half-annoyed look.

 

“Yeah, sure, fuck, of course, you know me, always doin’ okay. What else should I know?”

 

The chef kindly chose to overlook Duck’s outburst. “Well, they say you know the exact moment you first see the person. Or, for blind people, the moment you notice them in person, I guess. Anyway, I was told it feels like electricity-“ then he was interrupted.

 

Duck had slammed his hand down on the table. “Goddammit!” He was currently overwhelmed with a flood of emotions, namely panic, confusion, maybe happiness? What the fuck was going on? Then the phone rang, and he mumbled “Gotta get that,” running out the door.

 

Barclay blinked in surprise. “You’re welcome,” he pointedly called out through the kitchen door, and resumed his cooking.

 

“Yeah, hello?” Duck breathlessly said into the phone as he picked it up.

 

“Hello there. Nice work with the train, Duck. Zero fatalities. I think that’s pretty laudable.” The voice on the other end was Indrid. The realization made him close his eyes and lean his head against the wall. This was too much. Too much! The universe needed to give him a break.

 

But somehow, with each word Indrid said, Duck felt himself calming down, and he was able to hold a normal conversation with the guy up until the Thacker incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Noticing from his visions that the new Pine Guard trio would soon be visiting him again, Indrid had found himself picking up stray dishes and putting them in the sink for the first time in at least a week. He told himself it was because it was polite to have a clean home for guests, but he knew it was for Duck. Maybe he wanted to impress him or something. God, what if his soulmate thought he was a big fucking wreck because he was too wrapped up in his visions to clean most of the time?

 

It felt like the ranger had barely left before Duck was back at the Winnebago again. This time, Indrid opened the door just before he knocked. Indrid, Duck, Aubrey, and Ned had a short meeting, and then the others left to chase Keith, leaving Indrid at his place to decide what to do next.

***

Then Indrid found himself reflecting on the visit after they left. Firstly, he was pleasantly surprised at the repartee he and Duck could hold, naturally, as if they’d known each other for much longer than a day. Even better, Indrid had noticed the impressed look on Duck’s face as he enchanted Billy’s watch, and that made him feel warm inside.

 

Although, the seer had panicked when asked to make a human disguise. His mind was so wrapped up in Duck that it was likely the disguise would just be a carbon copy of him. He chose the first actor that came to mind in his rush, and ended up making Billy’s disguise look eerily similar to Ryan Gosling. Maybe it was a little embarrassing to look like an over-enthusiastic Ryan Gosling fan, but it was better than the alternative. 

 

He winced at remembering another thing. Duck had refused to even look at him in his sylph form. And sure, he was greatly amused at the others’ reactions to him as a moth person, but it hardly offset the fact that he probably scared off Duck before he even got the chance to know him.

 

Oh yeah. The much more pressing issue at hand, making him so anxious he felt nauseous. He had been seen. A human, outside of the privileged few that knew about Sylvain, saw him, clear as day, as a moth person. And as much as he wanted to know his soulmate, to see if the future he saw earlier would happen, he knew staying alive was more important. So he had to leave. Better start packing…

***

Duck was panting, helping to drag an unconscious Keith back to Indrid’s winnebago. But when they arrived, he was struck with the realization that Indrid appeared to be packing. As if he was going to leave. Like he wasn’t going to stay in Kepler, and he was just going to pack up and move away. Even restating the fact in several ways didn’t help it make sense. They’d only known each other for one fucking day but the idea of never seeing Indrid again felt like a dagger in his heart.

 

Indrid wouldn’t meet his eyes when explaining his reasoning. It hurt.

 

Then Duck started babbling about the new goat man, if Indrid could take him with him when he left. What? That idea didn’t make much sense, but he was just stalling for time until he could come up with a good argument for Indrid to stay, because this was suddenly the most important conversation of his life and he was completely lost.

 

Then Aubrey said something quietly – he didn’t hear what – and Indrid looked up at him, and he met Duck’s eyes, holding the eye contact for much longer than needed. Through those red lenses, he could see the deep uncertainty, and longing too. Unless he was imagining that part. The soulmates thing was really in his head, huh? It’s probably a trick, a prank Aubrey is playing on him, somehow knowing he was already forming a crush on this man they’d only just met. Probably. And the vision was actually just a dream. Maybe.

 

It felt like he let out the world’s biggest sigh of relief when he heard Indrid say, “Okay. Fine. I— I don’t— I don’t see any futures where I’m being drawn and quartered quite yet, so I suppose I can take your word for it, Aubrey,” his eyes never leaving Duck’s, his expression now unreadable.

 

Aubrey’s eyes lit up with a realization. Oh, hell yes. She could give Duck a reasonable excuse to visit Indrid. God knows he’s too much of an awkward mess to visit under normal pretenses. She asked Indrid if he would babysit the new goat man, winking and looking back and forth between Duck and Indrid. Hopefully she was obvious enough for Indrid to understand the message: This is how you get to spend time with Duck! Say yes!

 

Surprising even himself, Indrid agreed. He had stuttered, seeming perplexed at why she would ask this of him, but then he saw Aubrey’s clear signals when she asked the question, and just went with it. Whatever she was planning, it better be worth it. He hoped it would be worth it.

 

Because earlier, when convincing him to stay, she said, “Duck would be devastated if you left.” And the thought felt like someone was squeezing his heart. So even if she was a possibly putting him in danger by asking him to stay, at least she was actively looking out for his soulmate bond with Duck. And he appreciated that.

***

Until the next morning. Indrid definitely didn’t appreciate that he decided to stay in Kepler then. He hadn’t been paying attention to his visions because his head was just whirling with worries about Keith having seen him, thoughts of Duck, thoughts of what Duck thinks of him, thoughts of if the future containing the proposal was more of a dream than a possibility… Then he felt a blinding pain on the back of his head, and the world went black.

 

He came to, completely disoriented, as he was being dragged across the forest floor. His arms were sore – were they chained up? Oh, and his face… he winced as he noticed the gross feeling of partially dried blood on his forehead. Okay, focus. You can get out of this, you always do. But his mind felt fuzzy, and everything hurt, and the chains immobilized him. He tried to steady his breathing. At least his glasses were still on his face and unbroken.

 

The goat man, the one he had unfortunately been babysitting, was the one who had apparently attacked him and taken him captive. He closed his eyes in defeat and just let himself be chained to the tree. If he struggled now, he could be beaten even more, and he would be less likely to be physically able to escape. He knew that without his visions. Straining to take a peek at the future, it felt like a haze covered his future vision, and he could only see vaguely what might happen, the visions feeling muddled and unclear. He leaned his head back against the rough bark.

 

In a moment of clarity, he saw the sinkhole disaster downtown, and felt panic spread through his body. He started breathing too quickly – no, an anxiety attack right now would be very, very bad, he needed to be ready to run if someone rescued him or he got a chance to escape –

 

He desperately hoped the Pine Guard would appear quickly.

***

And they did. “Hey, Indrid, are you with us?” He heard Duck’s voice, shaky with concern, ask him the question, but was just unable to answer. Everything was too fuzzy, and he couldn’t think.

 

Eyes wide, Indrid watched Duck swing his sword with incredible strength, breaking through the chains completely. “Duck, what are you-” he began to ask, but then he was interrupted by yet another burst of pain as Duck punched him in the face, looking terrified. He was way too exhausted at this point to react or even to wonder why he did it. His glasses flew through the air as he transformed into his sylph form.

 

Dazed, he looked up at Duck, then remembered the vision. Springing to his feet, fear giving him energy, he grabbed Duck by the shoulders and babbled on about it, trying desperately to get him to understand - he can’t just watch another disaster happen without preventing it, not again -

And Duck told him to go, so he flew off. He didn’t know where he was going, but he stayed low to the treetops, only just a couple of miles before he faltered and had to land to rest.

***

Then it was over. The abomination was killed. Instead of feeling relief or joy, Duck just felt dread. Where did Indrid go? Was he okay? Fuck, was he mad at him for punching him in the face? He was only trying to help, but he panicked, and that almost never worked out for Duck.

 

Ned patted him on the back. “You alright, friend? Come on, let’s go back to the lodge and regroup, okay?” Duck looked over at him, uncertain. If Ned was being this caring, then Duck was clearly looking the way he felt: a big mess.

 

He knelt and picked up Indrid’s glasses. At least they were still intact. He went back to the lodge with Aubrey and Ned, sitting numbly by the fire and just trying to calm down.

 

He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Surprised, he looked up to see Barclay, holding out a folded piece of paper. “Uh, thanks?” Duck said, unfolding the paper to see a phone number.

 

“That’s Indrid’s number,” Barclay said, as if that was all he needed to say. Duck opened his mouth to ask, but Barclay interrupted. “I know that look. You were askin’ about soulmates earlier, and now Indrid is hurt and missing, and you look horrible. Go home. Get some rest. Try giving him a call.” Duck nodded tiredly, and then he went home.

***

Indrid was shivering terribly. His thick fur normally protected him in his moth form, but it was December and the ground was covered in snow. He perched in a tree, leaning against the main trunk, trying to be as still as possible so as to avoid the attention of any wild animals. He still couldn’t think clearly, except for the realization that he had a severe concussion, and everything hurt.

 

And then another, even worse realization. Nobody knew where he was. He couldn’t get to anywhere he might be seen, so he could not seek any medical attention. He might actually die.

 

Mustering strength he didn’t know he had, he stood up on his shaky legs. His wings were thankfully undamaged, and he managed to find his way through the forest closer to the Amnesty Lodge. Nobody would be out in the forest in the middle of the night, right? He probably wouldn’t be seen.

 

Hell, what does it matter at this point? If he was seen, he might be killed. But if he didn’t get help, he would be in danger from his injuries and the cold. Gritting his teeth, he decided to stay beside the gate. If anyone who knew about Sylvain wanted to find him, they might check there. Shivering, he curled up on the ground, protectively holding his wings around himself, hoping someone would be there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightfall had fully set in, and Duck’s panic had faded, replaced only by worry that tied his stomach in knots. When he called Indrid’s number, nobody picked up. Could he even go back to his winnebago if he didn’t have his disguise? Oh god, what if he was stuck in the forest? It was snowing outside, and the weather was frigid. Nobody would last for long out there without shelter.

 

He only barely knew Indrid, but knew something was deeply wrong, and it felt terrible that he couldn’t help. Or could he?

 

Standing up and pulling on a jacket, Duck walked quickly to his truck and jammed in the key, willing the icy roads to let him drive quickly and safely.

***

He arrived at the Amnesty Lodge quickly. Hopping out of the car, he paused. Should he check the most common hiking trails and hope he ran across Indrid? Holding the flashlight and a blanket he brought, he hopped out of the car and walked quickly into the dark forest.

 

It didn’t take long. Duck decided to take the trail that led to the gate to Sylvain first, and he felt a wave of relief that he did, because he saw a large shape on the ground and just instinctively knew it was who he was looking for. “Indrid!”

 

Duck rushed to him, kneeling and taking one of his hands. “Indrid, hey, are you doin’ alright?”

 

He didn’t respond, but he was clearly conscious. Duck pulled the blanket around his shoulders, then pulled the glasses out of his jacket pocket. The seer gratefully pulled them on, and then he was just a slender human man sitting on the ground pitifully, shivering. “We have to get you someplace warm,” Duck told him, helping him stand up. “The car is only just a couple minutes’ walk. Do you think you can make it?”

 

“I’m-” Indrid started to talk, but stumbled forward.

 

Duck caught him, his stomach tight with worry. “You’re okay,” he said, mostly to make himself feel better, to be honest. He decided to put his shyness aside and picked Indrid up bridal-style. Duck only got more worried as the man limply leaned against him. He was horribly cold.

 

Quickly the ranger placed Indrid into the passenger seat, buckling him in, and rushed to his own side of the truck, turning it on and putting the heat on its highest setting. The car was still warm from earlier because he had only been gone for a handful of minutes. “We can’t go into the Lodge because of Agent Stern, and we have too much to deal with right now besides him,” Duck explained, squeezing Indrid’s hand.

 

Indrid appeared to be barely conscious, but he hummed in acknowledgement, before falling asleep on the way to Duck’s apartment.

***

The next thing Indrid felt was blessed warmth. He wasn’t shivering anymore, thankfully, and he had blankets around him, which he pulled closer.

 

Then he heard a voice that made him feel safe. “Oh, you’re awake,” Duck said quietly. “There’s some aspirin and water on the coffee table.” Indrid couldn’t tell just by hearing where the ranger was, but he was close by, and that was enough to give Indrid some comfort.

 

“Okay,” he responded. His voice was weak. How long had he been unconscious? Sitting up, he blearily blinked his eyes open, squinting at the light. His tinted glasses didn’t help. “I’m feeling a bit, hmm, light-sensitive. Could we turn off some of the lights?” He heard his own voice get stronger as he talked, giving him a little confidence.

 

One by one, Duck flicked off the lights in the room until only the smallest lamp was on. “Is this okay?” Indrid nodded, then grimaced at the jolt of pain that caused. “I’m getting the first aid kit. Stay here. Uh, well, there’s nowhere else I guess you would go, but I meant, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

Indrid smiled at him, finding his awkwardness to be cute. He gratefully took the aspirin that Duck had set out for him while he waited, and noticed the two space heaters Duck had set out beside him. So thoughtful.

 

Oh, and he was wearing Duck’s ranger jacket. The possessive implication of that made him blush a bit, but his focus was more on his painful physical state than his potential romance with Duck, so that train of thought came to a halt. For now.

 

Duck came back into the room with a bowl, a rag, and a first-aid kit. He set them down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch beside Indrid. “I thought you might want to clean up before we dressed the wounds,” he explained, dipping the rag in the bowl of warm water before wringing it out. “You wanna do it, or you want me to do it?”

 

Indrid didn’t like feeling vulnerable in front of others. Actually, he hated it. It made him feel afraid for his safety, and he generally avoided feeling vulnerable.

 

But this was different. Somehow, he inherently knew he was safe with Duck. So he didn’t feel afraid to be vulnerable; maybe a little embarrassed, but with the fuzz currently occupying his head, he could excuse himself from that. Maybe he needed to be vulnerable right now.

 

“I’m kind of tired. It would be helpful for you to do it, if you don’t mind,” he said politely, closing his eyes and turning to face Duck, leaning his head against the back of the couch. He hissed as he felt the rag touch his wounds, but took a deep breath and made himself relax, letting Duck take care of him. 

 

If the circumstances were different, if he didn’t feel physically terrible and hadn’t nearly died, maybe it would be nice to have Duck take care of him. But right now, he just wanted to be asleep.

 

Duck was silent while he did this, just focusing on the task. Partly, he wanted to take care of Indrid from some protective instinct he really didn’t understand, and the other part of him felt guilty for punching him, even though that was probably the smallest hit he took today.

 

After a minute or two of gentle cleaning, Duck put away the rag and put the first aid kit in his lap. “Sorry I hit you earlier,” he said quietly, taking the antibiotic cream in his hand and putting some on his fingertip. “I panicked and, y’know, I didn’t want you to stick around when bad shit was going down.”

 

Indrid hummed. “I understand why you did it, and I don’t blame you, Duck,” he answered, trying not to flinch as the ranger applied the cream, no matter how careful his movements were. “Actually, thank you for saving me. Twice in one day, no less.” He heard the warmth that colored his voice, and the answering chuckle from Duck.

 

“Yeah, well, I also put a crazy goat man in your care and punched you in the face, so I’d say we’re about square,” he teased, putting away the ointment and now getting bandages. Indrid opened his eyes cautiously, but the low lighting didn’t hurt his head much, so he relaxed and just looked at Duck’s face. He appeared concentrated, carefully brushing aside Indrid’s hair with the gentlest of touches to place bandages on Indrid’s wounds. Indrid felt his heart grow warm with fondness. He was being so sweet.

 

“How are you this nice?” The question tumbled out of Indrid’s mouth before he even thought to ask it. He blinked, realizing his future visions were still murky and unreadable, so it made sense that he would say something embarrassing. Great, he was going to be more awkward than usual.

 

Duck smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” He was putting away the first aid supplies back into their case, but Indrid noticed the blush that started up on his face. It was cute.

 

Indrid looked away, trying not to be obvious about his staring. He pushed his glasses up on his forehead - the bandages stopped this from hurting at all - and he said, “I just meant, well. You don’t know me, really. You threw yourself into danger to help me, then wandered around in the woods after dark in the snow looking for me. You brought me my glasses.” He reached forward and grabbed Duck’s hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. “I can’t thank you enough.” He was completely sincere. 

 

And maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but it was true, and this was an excuse to hold Duck’s hand, anyway.

 

Duck was currently entranced by the color of Indrid’s eyes. From behind the glasses, he thought they were some shade of brown, but without the red lenses blocking his view, he finally saw that they were a vivid, shimmering red. They were clearly inhuman, but even more beautiful for it. “I, uh, well, I guess you’re welcome? I mean, I’m not that nice, I wouldn’t just do that for a stranger,” he said quickly, feeling like no matter what he said, he put his foot in his mouth. “Not that I would let a stranger die! I just. I care about you?” He phrased it as a question, and then looked down at their joined hands, feeling his cheeks redden more.

 

He felt Indrid squeeze his hand, and he looked up to see him smiling fondly. “I care about you too,” he said, voice soft and quiet. Then he yawned, and winced as if in sudden pain. “Should I be examined for a serious head injury?”

 

Duck frowned in worry. “Mama says to take injured sylphs to the Lodge instead of the hospital, and I don’t think they’re equipped to handle that.” He reached forward with his other hand and cupped Indrid’s cheek, where the seer leaned into the touch. It was such a little thing, but still so comforting. “How do you feel?”

 

Indrid cracked a smile. “Frankly, I feel like dogshit, but that’s to be expected. Hmm, my future vision is hardly there, and I can’t seem to think clearly. Yeah, I think I just want to sleep for the next 48 hours.”

 

Duck laughed quietly. The humor showed he was probably fine, right? “Hey, if you need anything, I’ll be around,” he told Indrid seriously, standing up. “I prob’ly need to get sleep. I do still have work in the morning.”


	4. Chapter 4

Before leaving the room, Duck paused and looked down at Indrid. A thought had come to his mind, and it was appealing. He could skip work. “Though I do have plenty of sick leave that I basically never use, and the trees won’t miss me. Ya want some company tomorrow?”

 

The seer smiled. He felt melty inside, partially from sleepiness and partially from the fondness he was feeling for Duck at that moment. The soft spot he held for the ranger was growing at an alarming rate. “I’d really like that, actually,” he said.

 

While Duck was already standing, he started toward the kitchen. “I know you’re a fan of the ‘nog, but I was wondering if you wanted hot cocoa?”

 

Carefully, Indrid stood up, noticing that even though he had some bruising on his arms and legs, he mostly felt fine, other than his head and face. “Sure,” he agreed, walking into the kitchen. He watched as Duck set up a kettle to boil on the stove. The ranger’s movements were a little shaky from fatigue. Indrid squinted at him. “Have you even rested at all whatsoever today?”

 

Duck sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table with two empty mugs. “Today lasted ‘bout a thousand years, I think,” he replied, his eyes fluttering shut. Indrid was the one Duck had been fussing over, and he saw that as a result, he neglected to take care of himself. There were dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep, there was blood on his ranger uniform, and when was the last time he ate something?

 

The kettle whistled, and so Duck placed it on the table. Indrid watched with interest as he pulled milk from the fridge and chocolate, cinnamon, sugar, and salt from the cabinet. He sat down heavily in his chair and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. “Oh shit, we need marshmallows,” Duck realized.

 

“I’ll get them,” Indrid said, “just sit down for once. You need rest.”

 

Duck nodded. “It’s the cupboard above the coffee maker,” he said, his tone shifting into something self-conscious. “Uh, don’t judge me.” Indrid was mildly confused until he saw the contents of the cupboard. It was clearly a hoard of sweets.

 

“Sweet tooth,” Indrid commented with a grin, pulling out a bag of mini marshmallows. “I like it.” He handed them to Duck, who was too tired to come up with an appropriate response - it sounded like Indrid was flirting? And when he’d given him the marshmallows, their hands had brushed, and he had the urge to hold hands again. How sappy.

 

He put his cocoa together to avoid having to say anything - the hot water near instantly melted the chocolate, and the milk cooled it to make it a comfortably warm temperature. Sugar, salt, and cinnamon were for the taste. He did the same for Indrid’s mug.

 

Duck watched with amusement as Indrid added an excessive amount of marshmallows to his drink, appearing delighted with the way they melted. “You can put in more sugar, too,” he pointed out. And sure enough, Indrid went for it.

 

After a few calm minutes of drinking cocoa - and they both had to have seconds, cocoa is too good to resist - Duck stretched again. “You take the bed, I’ll be on the couch,” he stated with certainty. Although Indrid’s future vision wasn’t clear enough for him to understand what people were saying, he saw most of the futures ended up with Duck on the couch instead of Indrid. No point in arguing, then. And definitely no point in hoping for the futures that they both ended up in the bed.

 

“Sure,” he responded, his voice soft from tiredness. It would have been nice to share the bed, but at the same time… they really, truly didn’t know each other well at all. Maybe a little space is good.

 

Duck retrieved a spare toothbrush and towel from the bathroom, placing them on the table. “You should actually take some of these blankets,” he noted, grabbing them from the couch. “I’m a real warm sleeper. Don’t need ‘em much.” Indrid took the blankets thankfully. The idea of Duck being a warm sleeper made him happy. It made him want to snuggle up to him even more than he did now. He yawned, and blamed his sappy thoughts on tiredness.

***

It was nine in the morning and Duck felt like he’d barely gotten any sleep. He got up off the couch and dialed in the number for the park rangers’ office. The exhausted rumble of his voice made Juno insist he stay home, which he gratefully accepted. Unfortunately, now that he was awake, he was unlikely to fall back asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Indrid sat awake in Duck’s room. He had eventually fallen asleep, and he woke up feeling groggy. His injuries felt a lot better than the previous day, but strangely, even more sore. Just part of the healing process, he assumed. Hearing noises signaling Duck was awake, he wandered into the kitchen.

 

“G’mornin’,” Duck greeted him. Indrid rubbed his face with his hand as if to wipe away how sleepy he was, but he was really trying to hide how flustered he was. Duck looked fucking adorable right now. His hair was a wreck, and he was wearing flannel pajama pants with a white tee shirt instead of his usual uniform. So cute.

 

Time to string together some words, Indrid. “Yes, good morning,” he agreed, walking past Duck and opening the freezer, pulling out some ice packs. “You don’t mind if I use these, do you?” he asked, already knowing Duck’s answer, but feeling the need to be polite anyway.

 

Duck stood up straight instead of leaning against the counter like he had been. “Oh, go ahead,” he said. He looked sheepish. “I forgot about that. Seems important.” He turned and opened a drawer, pulling out thin hand towels. “Wrap ‘em in these,” he suggested. “It’ll be more comfortable.”

 

Indrid looked at the pile of ice packs and towels. “Would you help me? I don’t want to have to make a second trip,” he said, trying his best to ignore that he could actually carry these by himself, but he just liked it when Duck did things for him. That it made his insides flutter that he cared so much about his well-being.

 

After Duck made sure Indrid took more aspirin - yes, he was maybe doting on Indrid a little bit, but something in his heart made him want to - they made their way into the bedroom. Duck tried to hide his smile at the sight, but failed. The bed literally looked like a nest. It was as if Indrid pulled all the blankets around him and fell asleep in a little ball in the middle. Oh, god, that’s such a cute image. It made his chest warm thinking about it.

 

Indrid got on the bed, pushing the blankets aside so he had a place to sit. “Thanks again for the space heaters, by the way,” he said as he began wrapping the ice packs in the little towels. “I hope it isn’t too hot for you.”

 

Duck waved away his concerns. “It’s nice bein’ able to just hang out in my pajamas all day without gettin’ chilly, actually,” he pointed out. “’Sides, I wanted you to feel at home.” And he did feel like he was at home, but that probably was for reasons other than the space heaters, Indrid thought.

 

Then Indrid sighed. “Speaking of home. I’m not sure if I’m ready to be alone just yet. Don’t get me wrong, I can manage.” He looked down at his hands, avoiding Duck’s eyes. “It just feels safer here.”

 

The ranger sat down on the end of the bed. “’Course, Indrid,” he responded, feeling a sense of protectiveness come over him again. “It is safe here. And you can stay as long as you need.” Then he paused, as if in thought. “But we’re gonna need to bring over some stuff from your ‘bago,” he pointed out.

 

Indrid nodded. It felt uncomfortable, but not the horrible pain he had felt last night. Good, that meant his head was getting better. “Yes, I would like that. First, though…” He placed ice packs on his worst bruises and on his head wounds, and pulled a blanket over himself.

 

“You want me to leave?” Duck asked. Best to give him privacy if he was going back to sleep.

 

Indrid was struck by how much he wanted the opposite. “Please stay,” he said. “We can just talk, or something.”

 

So Duck got into the bed next to Indrid, pulling the sheets up to his chest. “It’s a sleepover,” he declared, as if that completely explained it. Not that he just liked being close to Indrid, that it made his heart beat faster.

 

Indrid hummed, closing his eyes. “We’re not sleeping, though,” he countered, a smile making its way across his face again. What was it about Duck that made him so happy?

 

“Fair ‘nough,” Duck yawned. “How’s your head?” He seemed concerned, but not in a smothering way, just in a way that made Indrid feel soft inside from the gentle words. He was liking the idea of them being soulmates more and more.

 

Indrid shivered a little, adjusting the ice packs on his head. “A good amount better than last night, but still terrible,” he answered honestly. “The aspirin helps, but I think time will be the best remedy.” Unfortunately, he’d have to wait it out. He shifted, still uncomfortable. It turns out that having blocks of ice pressed against the body of an already cold-sensitive person is not great. “Ugh, let’s just go now,” he sighed. “This sucks.”

 

“Now just hold on,” Duck said, placing his hand on Indrid’s arm. Indrid immediately noticed the warmth seeping into his skin. It was nice. “You haven’t even given the ice packs a chance.”

 

The seer hummed. “I did, and they objectively suck. I am fucking freezing over here.” Maybe he was exaggerating a little, but his murky future vision - though it was steadily improving - told him he had a big probability of getting some cuddles from Duck, so why not?

 

Duck rubbed up and down his arm in a lame attempt to warm him up. “You’d tell me if I was crossing any boundaries, right? Like, is touching okay?” Indrid had his eyes closed, face pointing toward the ceiling, so Duck felt safe examining his face like this. He noticed a little smattering of freckles across Indrid’s nose. Cute.

 

Indrid turned his head to look at Duck. The man seemed embarrassed to have been caught staring, and used his nervous energy to roll over onto his side, facing Indrid. “Touching is very okay,” Indrid stated with a little smile. This one was fond, maybe even shy, and it was far different from the forced grin he gave Duck when they first met.

 

“’Kay, so, I’m gonna hold you, and you’re gonna have the ice packs on you for at least fifteen more minutes. Deal?” Duck could hardly believe his boldness, but at the same time, felt happy and giddy energy flowing through him. The thought of cuddling up with Indrid was very appealing.

 

Instead of answering, Indrid squirmed over to be by Duck’s side, dragging the ice packs with him. After a moment of indecision, he decided to just throw caution out the window and be the little spoon. He knew Duck wouldn’t reject him, especially not after being the one to originally bring up cuddling, but still. The thumping of his heart and shy nervousness made him think otherwise.

 

Then Indrid breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Duck’s strong arms wrap around him, along with a blanket that enclosed them both. He felt warm and safe and… loved. “This is nice,” he said quietly. “You’re good at this.”

 

Duck chuckled. “How the fuck is anyone good at cuddlin’? Y’just do it. Cuddles are the same.”

 

“Nope,” Indrid disagreed. “You’re big and soft and warm, so you are objectively the best for snuggling. Deal with it.” He was grateful for the fact that Duck couldn’t see his face, because it was probably as red as could be. He knew he was flirting with Duck. He had never been able to flirt before, but it just came out so easily toward Duck that it felt wrong to try to stop it.

 

The ranger didn’t know what to do or say. The compliments made him completely flustered, and he didn’t trust himself to talk. “Thanks,” was all he decided to say. He felt fierce affection for Indrid blossoming, and held him a little closer, hiding his face in the back of Indrid’s neck.

 

The thing bothering Duck was that it would be shitty to advance on someone in a vulnerable position like this. Injured and reliant on your care? Absolutely not a romantic option. It would be taking advantage of him. But on the other hand, Indrid was the one doing most of the flirting, and Duck was pretty sure his romantic interest was a mutual feeling. So what should he do? For now, he’d lay low and try to take things as they came rather than rushing them.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few restful minutes, Indrid suddenly asked, “Do you think it’s true?”

 

Duck moved his arm so he could tuck a lock of hair behind Indrid’s ear. “Uh, and what are you referrin’ to?” The little gesture felt so intimate, and he felt warm inside. Like this is exactly where he was supposed to be and exactly what he should be doing.

 

Indrid felt so shy about the whole situation that he stuttered. “The- the soulm- the soulmates thing?” He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. If Duck didn’t know what he was talking about, this was going to get very weird very quickly.

 

But Duck seemed in thought, and kept playing with the sylph’s hair, careful to avoid any sore areas of his head, of course. “Well, at first I thought it was a whole load of bunk. Like, Aubrey was playin’ a practical joke on me, oh ha ha,” he fake-laughed sarcastically, making Indrid smile too. “But then I realized she was serious, and Barclay clued me in, so. I guess it’s true? They seem to think it is, anyway.”

 

Then Indrid felt Duck’s arms wrap around him again. “I want it to be true.” The words were so quiet Indrid almost didn’t hear them.

 

“Me too,” the seer replied, voice soft. “I just always assumed I’d never have one. Everyone else seemed to have one, but I’m a couple hundred years old, and for the great majority of that time I didn’t know you yet.”

 

Duck tightened his hold a little. It felt good to be with Indrid close like this. “Well, you know me now,” he said, his voice taking on a playful tone. “So you’re just goin’ to have to deal with it.”

 

Indrid laughed. “Gladly,” he responded. He placed his hand over Duck’s where it rested on his chest, just above his heart.

 

And after all that, after being brave in the face of shyness and being forward with his emotions, Duck felt the sudden urge to pull back, to slow it down. “Do you, uh,” he started to ask a question, but it didn’t want to be asked, apparently. “Are you-?” He broke off the question, clearly getting more flustered as time went on, trying to figure out what to say.

 

Indrid squeezed his hand. “It’s okay,” he said. “Take your time.”

 

It was so soothing to hear Indrid’s voice, to hold him in his arms, to have Indrid’s patience and kindness. After a few seconds, Duck was able to relax some. “I really like this, and it’s true, I do, but the ice packs are actually cold for me now too, and I think we should go to your ‘bago now.” The words came out a little rushed, still, but he was able to get his thoughts across without accidentally offending Indrid by requesting an end to the snuggles. Thank goodness.

***

He could use some help moving Indrid’s stuff, probably, even if it was only a bag or two. Duck was still bruised from the fight, too, and Indrid had been beaten to shit. With a sigh, he dialed the Cryptonomica’s number, regretting everything.

 

And of course Kirby answered the phone first, who called over Ned, who was now on his way to Duck’s apartment.

 

“You seem a little on edge,” Indrid said, smirking. “Don’t want old Ned to know about us?”

 

Hearing Indrid use the word “us” in that way made his cheeks warm up. “I, no, of course he’ll - he’s gonna figure it out. This is just - it’s new! It’s brand new, and I don’t want Ned of all things to get in the way of it.” He looked at the ground, knowing his reasoning was silly.

 

Indrid took his hand. Even though they had shared small touches and even cuddled, just the little act of holding Indrid’s hand made Duck’s heart speed up. “Look at me,” Indrid said. “I’m literally wearing your clothes right now. I don’t think Ned could say or do anything to jeopardize our, well, relationship?” They blinked at each other in silence, both feeling uncertain. “I don’t know what we are yet, necessarily, but I want it to keep going,” Indrid mumbled, hoping his glasses covered up his blush. They didn’t. Duck smiled at him fondly.

 

Then Indrid sighed and looked up at the sky, seemingly exasperated. “That bastard.”

 

No. Oh, god, no. “What’s Ned gonna do?” Duck asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

 

“Well, he’s bringing the Cryptonomica-themed vehicle. Aubrey, Dani, and Jake are in there, too.”

 

Duck groaned, his hand on his forehead. “They’re never gonna let us live this down.” He gestured at Indrid’s outfit. It was an old long-sleeved graphic tee, much-too-big sweatpants, and the ranger jacket. He may as well have a neon sign above him proclaiming him as Duck’s… boyfriend? No, not yet, but hopefully soon.

 

Interrupting that thought, he watched in resignation as the horrible van approached. The back seat door opened near immediately. “Heyyy, lovebirds,” Ned crowed from the driver’s seat.

 

Aubrey was just staring at them, mouth agape. “Did you- did you fuck the Mothman?!” Dani sighed and dug in her pocket to find a $5 bill, passing it to Jake. Oh, they’d made bets. Fantastic.

 

None of them had seen Duck this flustered in their lives. Indrid had his hand over his mouth, unable to stifle his giggles at the sight. It was absolutely hilarious, and cute too. And sure, the question made him embarrassed too, but Duck’s reaction was enough for the both of them.

 

“Why, Aubrey? Why is that the first thing you think when someone borrows clothes?” Duck hissed, pulling down his hat to cover his face in embarrassment. “Can we- can we just get going now?” Aubrey burst into laughter, a contagious laughter that eventually made Duck chuckle as well.

 

Indrid and Duck were forced to sit in the third row of seats. It was crowded because Ned was apparently a hoarder now, and the amount of supplies he kept on hand for Pine Guard-related emergencies was really just unnecessary. So they were pressed together, side by side, sharing a seat and a half.

 

Indrid didn’t mind one bit. He sighed happily. The warmth from Duck, and his softness, were just lovely. He dozed off during the short drive, his head resting on Duck’s shoulder. As for Duck, he just liked the contact, and felt soft inside when he became Indrid’s pillow.

 

As the drive progressed, Duck had a furious silent conversation with Aubrey about whether he did or did not actually fuck the Mothman. It ended with him giving her the finger and her laughter waking up Indrid. Then they were there.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, I just need to grab some things,” Indrid said, hopping out of the car and striding toward his winnebago.

 

Audrey held up a hand. “Wait, hold on,” she said, voice full of disbelief and glee. “We aren’t dropping you off? You’re staying with Duck?”

 

Duck pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. “Because he’s severely concussed, Aubrey, in case you forgot.” She had the decency to look sheepish as he gave her a mild glare. Maybe now she’d believe him and stop teasing him about fucking Indrid. Which he wasn’t, and he knew she knew that, but she just had to tease him, as usual.

 

After Indrid walked away, Aubrey said, “Hey, Duck,” her voice apologetic and caring. “Okay, sorry if I get too much in your business, ‘cause I know I do. But I have to ask, are you okay? Like, really?”

 

He leaned against the side of the van, closing his eyes. “Honestly, I feel like I could crawl under a rock for jus’ about a decade, so I figure not,” he answered, not bothering to hide the truth. Not that he had the ability to do so convincingly, anyway.

 

He felt her hand pat his shoulder. “You and Indrid have each other now,” she reasoned. “So you’ll feel alright soon.” Instead of replying, Duck just nodded.

 

Dani cut in now. “And we have time before the next abomination, so that’s a good thing too.” He smiled at them both to show appreciation for her kindness.

 

“Thanks, you two,” he said, standing up straight and stretching. “But I’d better go help ‘im out in there. He doesn’t have his strength back yet.”

 

At her smirk, he rolled his eyes. “From the battle, Aubrey! Jesus!” He marched into the winnebago, ignoring their laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Duck stepped through the open door. Things were something of a mess like last time, except Indrid was stuffing his clothes in a large backpack and miscellaneous other things in a tote bag. “I want to believe,” he read out loud from the design on it.

 

Indrid grinned. “Barclay gave me this excellent bag a few years back. Secretly, it is actually fun being a figure of legend.” He resumed packing. “Except when you’re on the run because of it, of course.”

 

The ranger leaned down to pick up a couple of stray sketchpads on the floor. “You want me to go find all of these you have layin’ around?” he asked, waving them. Indrid considered it for a moment, then nodded. It would save time, and he was already planning on doing that.

 

Thankfully, Duck found another tote bag to put them in. Most of the sketchpads were lighter than they were originally because so many pages had been ripped out, fated to be taped to the walls or crumpled and thrown away. 

 

The first time he’d been here, he assumed a lot of the art on the walls - sketches of buildings around town, for example - were just that. Sketches, for fun. But now he knew it was possible for them to just be visions he’d scrawled out while seeing visions. “You ever do art for fun, or is it all visions?” Duck asked, curious. 

 

“Mostly just for visions,” Indrid answered, distracted. Looking at the kitchen area of the winnebago, he seemed struck by indecision. “We don’t have time to clean this place right now, but it could use it,” he told Duck, seeming a little guilty.

 

Duck patted his shoulder as he passed by, walking toward the sleeping area. “We can do that later,” he assured him. “After we get away from the god-forsaken people outside.” Indrid laughed, and Duck couldn’t help but smile, too. It just made him happy, hearing the seer laugh.

 

“Aw, fuck,” Duck cursed, dropping several sketchpads in the attempt to put them in the bag. He started putting them back in the bag, but stopped. One of them, the biggest one, had opened up when it landed on the floor. Clear as day, it showed Duck down on one knee in front of Indrid. Just like his own vision.

 

Indrid turned. “What’s wrong?” He saw the way Duck was frozen in place, his face red. “Oh, shit.” Before Duck even showed him the sketchpad, his future vision told him everything. His body stiffened. “No, you weren’t supposed to see that,” he muttered with a grimace. “Why, universe. Why are you doing this to me.”

 

Duck started laughing until he had tears in his eyes. Indrid was just standing there, something between bewildered and still mortified that Duck saw that drawing. Finally, the ranger cleared his throat. “I had the same vision,” he explained. “The night before I met you.”

 

Indrid only stared. “You have… you have visions?” he asked in a near whisper. He’d never met anyone like himself. And his visions hadn’t warned him of that at all, especially since they’d been out of commission since the battle.

 

Then Duck shrugged. “There’s like, this Chosen One deal, and uh, I’m not sure how to explain that right now, actually.”

 

Hesitating, Indrid asked, “So you’re not mad?” Mad was one word for the reaction he was fearing. Disgust was probably the worst one.

 

“God, no,” Duck answered. “I’m not like- it’s not that this is somethin’ I want right now. I’m not just gonna pop a ring on you the same week I first met you.” Indrid’s cheeks darkened in a blush. Duck never said that he wasn’t actually going to propose. Just not right now. What happened to going slow, again?

 

Then Ned’s head popped in from the front door. “You almost ready?”

 

Dropping the sketchbook like it was made of fire, Duck hastily shoved it and the others into the bag, praying Ned didn’t see. “Yes, I have everything together now,” Indrid answered, putting on the backpack. Before he could pick up the tote bag, Duck had already gotten it. What a gentleman.

 

And he didn’t even need help carrying them. Dammit, they had to call over the whole crew to help out, and then didn’t even need the help. Duck sighed.

 

Neither of them said much during the drive, especially after Indrid grabbed Duck’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Duck’s smile told him everything he needed to know at that moment.

***

And soon they were dropped off at Duck’s apartment building. It was only midday, and Duck didn’t have work until the next day, so there was plenty of time with no plans made for how to spend it.

 

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, Duck fumbled in his pockets for his keys. “You got any favorite games or somethin’?”

 

Indrid smiled. “I doubt you know any Sylvan games, Duck.”

 

“Got me there,” he agreed, opening the door.

 

“I’d also have to be in my original form, which I don’t think you’d be okay with.”

 

There was silence as Duck turned on a couple of lamps. “I think… I don’t know. I mean, you went from being a stranger yesterday to, uh, someone I care about very much, basically in, like, the blink of an eye,” he said, trying not to get too embarrassed or flustered. It felt important to say.

 

Indrid sat down on the sofa with a comfortable sigh. “It wasn’t a very serious suggestion, Duck,” he started, but he got interrupted.

 

“No! No, it’s, I just think it would be okay,” Duck told him, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. “But, to be fair, what about your injuries?”

 

To his amazement, Indrid pulled up both sleeves of his shirt to reveal the bruises were almost completely faded. “I heal quickly,” he explained. “The head injury is taking a little longer, but I’d say it would be completely healed in maybe another 24 hours.” He tilted his head, thinking. “Actually, the skin over the injury is almost completely done healing, but the concussion underneath is what needs more time.” He had done away with the bandaging earlier because he didn’t need it anymore.

 

Duck reached over and gently took Indrid’s forearm in his hand, scooting closer to look. “Are you serious? That’s fuckin’ amazing,” he breathed. He quickly looked up at the seer, realizing how close they were now. “How’s that work?”

 

Indrid shrugged. “The ice packs did their job, I guess,” he said, smirking. Duck huffed, and Indrid laughed. “Okay, fine. I think it’s part of being insectoid. I may have to explain more things about Sylvain for this to make sense, actually.” Duck nodded and motioned for him to continue. “Well, when an Earth creature crosses through the gate to Sylvain, it usually doesn’t go back through. There’s enough of them that do this to have populations of Earth creatures near the various gates. And so with each generation, Sylvain changes them. They get smarter, or more beautiful, or more humanoid, or get powers.”

 

“You got all four? Damn,” Duck said, grinning.

 

The implied compliment made Indrid smile without even noticing it. “Yes, I suppose I did. Well, to an extent. I’m more moth than humanoid,” he explained. “I still have the same sort of sapient mind, obviously, I just have very different physiology.”

 

Duck let go of his arm, realizing he’d been holding on way too long. “Well, which form do you prefer?” he asked, curious.

 

Indrid frowned. “My sylph one, but I’m almost always in my human disguise.” He spent his entire life before coming to Earth as a moth person. He missed it often, but it wasn’t safe, he knew that, and didn’t want to push his luck.

 

Duck immediately felt the urge to cheer him up, and made a decision. He walked to his front door and locked it, and closed the blinds and curtains of the windows. Then he sat back down on the couch beside Indrid, and took his hand. The contact made the seer giddy. “Indrid, you should be how you’re most comfortable here,” he insisted. “Nobody’s gonna see you except me.” The intimacy of his words felt heavy in the air.

 

The seer pushed up his glasses so he could look into Duck’s eyes without a barrier. He appeared deep in thought. Duck held the eye contact, unwilling to look away. Damn, his eyes were gorgeous.

 

“Okay,” he finally said. He trusted Duck and his judgment. Maybe this would go well.

 

“Okay what?” Duck replied dumbly. Then he blinked a couple times and realized he’d been so wrapped up in looking into Indrid’s eyes like a love-struck idiot that he’d forgotten what they were talking about for a moment there. “Oh, yeah,” he said, giving Indrid’s hand a squeeze. “But only if you’re okay with it. No pressure.”

 

Indrid tilted his head, looking at him, and slowly removed his glasses, morphing into his original form. It almost gave Duck a headache to see reality shift in front of him like that.

 

Then Indrid was a couple of feet taller than before, so he had to look up to meet his eyes. They had a subtle red glow. Duck smiled encouragingly at the moth person in front of him. He was still holding Indrid’s hand, even though it changed to look and feel completely different.

 

“You’re taking his surprisingly well,” Indrid said quietly. “You didn’t seem so alright with this last time.”

 

Duck chuckled. “Last time I had a lot goin’ on, and I didn’t know you other than the fact that I’m apparently going to propose to you. Seeing you suddenly turn into a big moth was just the cherry on the top of an already overwhelmin’ day.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Indrid’s hand. It was velvety soft. “I’m alright with it this time.”

 

Indrid stood up, letting go of his hand. Duck missed it already. “Do you care if I stretch? I literally have not been in this form outside of my winnebago in at least thirty years, and as you can imagine, that’s a bit cramped.”

 

“Nah, go ahead. I can make us lunch while you do your thing.” And so Duck left the room. Indrid heard him rummaging around in his fridge.

 

The seer actually got on all fours - no, wait, all six - and flexed all of his wings, one by one, upward. It was a little awkward, but the only way he could extend them without hitting anything. The biggest ones were almost eight feet long, and the wingtips brushed the ceiling even though he was crouching very low to the ground. Then he stood back up and did a variety of stretches with his four arms. He’d been so tense for so long and had never been in his moth form long enough to properly stretch before putting back on his human disguise, so this was a rare treat.

 

Duck couldn’t stop himself from sneaking glances at Indrid. Spaghetti isn’t that hard to make, especially if you’re doing the lazy version - boiling the noodles, microwaving the sauce, put it together. Easy and didn’t require much attention. He’d picked it because he knew he’d be distracted right now - the literal Mothman was in his living room, how could he justify making dinner and not sneaking a peek?

 

It was fascinating. He’d never seen anything like Indrid’s sylph form. He counted the wings - six pairs in different sizes - with a complex pattern of stripes, speckles, rosettes, and swirls, all in varying shades of tan, brown, and black. He had a mane of long fur on his chest, becoming shorter as it went down his torso. And his arms were muscular, and he might even call them bulky, which is the exact opposite of what Duck would call his human disguise. He was built like a fucking brick house. 

 

He understood why people would be afraid - yes, because he is a creature unlike any on Earth, but also because he could probably obliterate any human who messed with him.

 

For some reason it made him like Indrid even more. He didn’t know he was into strong guys, usually just tall and skinny ones. Somehow both of Indrid’s forms were attractive, even in extremely different ways. Wait, what? The Mothman isn’t hot, he tried to convince himself. Nope.

 

A sizzle from the stove distracted him from his outright staring. Indrid looked up just before the noise, making a high-pitched chittering noise and bristling his fur. “You-! You weren’t supposed to be watching me!” he squeaked, tucking his wings in close to his body. He was obviously embarrassed.

 

“Sorry!” Duck immediately turned to get the noodles off the stove, mildly ashamed to have been caught like that. He should have realized how weird that was. Ugh, curse this chronic awkwardness. He drained the noodles and added the hot spaghetti sauce to them, stirring them together, movements sharp and quick because he was tense.

 

Indrid put his hand on Duck’s shoulder, and he felt the tension disappear. “It’s okay,” he said quietly. Duck glanced at him, noticing that he was human again, but didn’t comment on it. “Thanks for making lunch.”

 

“Well, I’m not gonna make you do it,” Duck explained, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve got a fuckin’ concussion.”

 

“And I can’t cook for shit anyway,” Indrid supplied helpfully, grinning. Duck laughed and put the spaghetti in separate bowls for each of them. They were both hungrier than they previously realized, and lunch passed by very quickly and quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Duck was washing the bowls in the sink when he noticed Indrid was standing beside him again. He was human. “I didn’t want to eat in moth form,” he said. “It doesn’t quite translate when I put on my disguise. I’d just be hungry again.”

 

The ranger chuckled, drying the dishes now. “I have literally no idea how your disguises work, and I’m pretty sure it has to do with magic, so no need tryin’ to explain.” 

 

Indrid smiled at him as he dried his hands on the dish towel. “I feel the need to tell you that I don’t actually need to eat, per se, in either form. I just need a heavy sugar intake, so sweet drinks like eggnog and fruit punch are fine. Another insectoid thing.” 

 

“Huh,” Duck mumbled, not really sure what to think of that. He changed the subject. “What was that game you needed to be a moth for?”

 

Indrid’s smile of fondness turned into one that showed wistfulness, and his voice was full of nostalgia. “We’d play tag in the sky,” he said. If he wasn’t talking, Duck would have assumed he was looking at his visions, because his eyes were unfocused and dreamy. “I might consider visiting Sylvain again if…” Then he looked at Duck, furrowing his brow in thought.

 

“If…?” Duck prompted, walking over to the couch and lazily sprawling on it. Indrid felt his chest grow warm at the sight, along with the urge to join him.

 

“If I could return and guarantee they wouldn’t try to make me stay,” Indrid finished, fidgeting with a loose string on his sleeve. “I’ve been gone for over a century under the pretense of researching ways to save Sylvain, to see if Earth had any resources or knowledge that could help us. I learned very early on that it didn’t, but I liked being here more than I liked being a court seer, so I didn’t come back.” Indrid re-entered the room and hesitantly took his glasses back off, changing into a big moth person again. “I don’t know what would happen if I entered Sylvain, if I would be forced to continue my role as court seer.” He sat down on the floor next to the part of the couch Duck’s face was so he could look into his eyes. “And now I have you.”

 

“Now you have me,” Duck agreed, grinning. Then his smile dropped as a distressing thought crossed his mind. “They wouldn’t separate soulmates, would they? Long-term?” Just in case something went wrong, and Indrid was made to stay on Sylvain. The question tasted like ashes in his mouth.

 

Indrid shook his head, all six of his eyes widening in shock. “Oh, absolutely not. It’s considered a form of torture to intentionally keep soulmates apart, actually.” He sounded mortified at the prospect.

 

Duck considered it and reached for Indrid’s hand. He took it, holding Duck’s hand carefully, like it was fragile. “I think I understand that,” he said. He was incredibly attached to Indrid, and couldn’t explain it. Love at first sight is way too cheesy, but it described their situation pretty well. “Do soulmates ever break up?”

 

Indrid tilted his head, his voice taking on a playful lilt. “Are you breaking up with me, Duck?” He laughed, putting a hand over his mouth. Duck rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. The answer is no. If there is an argument, no matter how serious, almost all soulmates do eventually make up. It hurts too much otherwise. Even the toughest person would crack.”

 

Instead of elaborating on that topic, Duck said, “Aubrey said soulmates can be platonic,” curious to see Indrid’s take on that.

 

“Yes, they can,” he nodded, and Duck watched with amusement at his antennae swaying with his head movements. “Although it is far more common for soulmates to have a romantic bond.”

 

Duck wasn’t sure what to say. He definitely felt something for Indrid. A yearning to be close to him, joy in spending time with him, an odd protectiveness over him. This feeling was definitely some kind of romantic, sure, but it also just felt… intense. Like being with Indrid was the best thing for him right now, rather than an obsession or infatuation with him.

 

Indrid slow blinked at him like a cat. “What are you thinking about?” He saw Duck begin to blush, and he grinned. Making him flustered was too easy, but it entertained him every time, made him feel soft for the human in front of him.

 

“Not, uh, anything! I don’t think much,” Duck said, scrambling for his horrible lie. “Fuck, yeah I do. I just wasn’t, uh, thinkin’ of anything? Nothin’ that was, mm, fuckin’ important…” He withdrew his hand with a pout, seeing how much Indrid was enjoying his flustered state.

 

Indrid hummed. Maybe he shouldn’t push his luck. “If you say so.” He paused, thinking. “Duck, what do you know about soulmates?”

 

The ranger looked at him, confused. “I already told you everything I know about ‘em,” he said.

 

The moth person in front of him breathed out slowly. “I suppose we’ll be having a lesson on sylph culture.”

***

Indrid had spent a few minutes thinking of what to tell him, and was now ready to talk.

 

“Uh, before you, before we talk about that,” Duck started rambling, not meeting Indrid’s eyes. “I would really like to, um, cuddle? If that’s okay,” he said. Being close to Indrid just made him feel so good inside that being apart just wasn’t as fun. Hopefully the soulmates thing explained that.

 

Indrid stood up. “If you let me lay down on the couch, I could spoon you,” he offered helpfully. Duck wouldn’t know, but his trembling antennae showed how happy but nervous he was. 

 

He felt such longing for contact, but something bothered him and stopped him from having attempted cuddling Duck in his sylph form. He was a giant moth person, which isn’t the most attractive thing to humans, and he also wasn’t completely sure Duck wasn’t afraid of him yet. Sure, the human was being friendly and sweet as usual, but what about Indrid’s big mandibles and sharp teeth? What about his strange number of limbs? Yes, he was insecure, and would be the first to admit it.

 

Duck hopped up off the couch. Indrid laid down on it, curling up slightly so his whole body could fit across the three seats, his wings neatly tucked between him and the back of the couch. “Now c’mere,” Duck said happily, crawling onto the couch beside Indrid, facing him. The seer pulled him closer with all four arms, making Duck laugh and hug him back. “Ahh, I’m bein’ squished. Death by fluff.”

 

Indrid loosened his arms, concerned, only to find that Duck’s hugging got tighter. “Didn’t say it was bad,” he said, voice muffled in the fluffy mane around Indrid’s neck. He just found himself feeling so happy it was as if he was floating. He laid his chin on the top of Duck’s head and started purring. Then Duck asked, “Uh, you purrin’?”

 

“Yes,” Indrid answered, his voice all rumbly from the purrs in his chest. “Can’t help it. I’m just really happy.”

 

Duck loosened his hold on Indrid so he could stroke his mane, making the purrs louder. “I think we were havin’ a culture lesson?” The ranger asked. When Indrid didn’t reply, he stopped petting his mane. “Earth to Indrid.” He smiled when the moth person beside him chirped quietly to show he was paying attention again. “What’d you wanna tell me about soulmates?”


	8. Chapter 8

Indrid shifted as he thought of what to start with. “Soulmates are an inseparable part of Sylvan life. Sylvain provides for its sapient creatures by giving each of them a soulmate, and it’s strangely rare that a person never meets their soulmate. The magic of Sylvain draws them together. Well, I’m not certain if Sylvain had to do with us meeting, or just that it was coincidence that we met.”

 

He felt Duck nuzzle his neck, making his wings twitch in shyness. “What else?” Duck asked.

 

“Well, sylphs usually get time off of work when they meet their soulmate to allow for bonding time. Maternity leave, paternity leave, and soulmate leave are legally required with any job.” He rubbed Duck’s back with two hands. “It’s nice you skipped work today to spend extra time with me.”

 

Duck hummed. “Wish I got paid time off to be with ya. Sounds nice.” He gave little scratches at Indrid’s neck like he would with a cat, and smiled at the resulting purr. “God, you’re fuckin’ cute.” He realized he said that out loud and blushed, hiding his face in the mane again. “Thanks for bein’ in your sylph form.”

 

Indrid made an embarrassed chittering noise. “Wh- Duck, why are you thanking me?” He was perplexed.

 

“Because I jus’ like it,” he mumbled.

 

But Indrid was still genuinely confused. “Nobody ever wants to see me like this, Duck, not on Earth. Forgive me if I’m still reeling from that.” Duck let go of Indrid and propped himself up on his elbow, so he could look down at Indrid’s face. “What?”

 

He leaned in and gave a little kiss on the side of a mandible, gratified by the squeak and chitter noises he made. “Guess I’ll just have to convince you it’s true,” he reasoned, grinning at how Indrid’s antennae trembled. The fact that Indrid was shy, too, made him feel empowered, like his easily-flustered ways didn’t make him look like a sputtering fool. Well, it did, but it’s easier to be silly if you have silly company.

 

Duck hesitated to make a decision, chose the risky option, and gave Indrid a trail of kisses down his mandible, reaching his cheek to kiss that as well, before leaning back, satisfied at how Indrid covered his face with his hands shyly and couldn’t stop chittering.

 

“Damn, ‘Drid,” Duck said, easily giving him a nickname on the spot. “I thought I was the most easily flustered person in Kepler, but maybe I was wrong.” Somehow teasing Indrid made him feel bolder, more in control of the situation. And Indrid’s reactions just made him feel fuzzy inside.

 

Indrid wrapped his available wings around Duck, pulling him close. It was midday but the wings were like curtains that plunged him into darkness. He felt safer than he ever had in his life. “You get flustered by lots of things. I only get flustered when my very handsome soulmate is sweet to me.”

 

And it was Duck’s turn to blush again, his boldness simply dissipated by the compliment. “Fine,” he accepted, and stroked Indrid’s wing where it leaned against his shoulder. The sylph shivered, closing his eyes. “Is this okay?” Duck asked, his voice becoming quieter. It was a soft moment, and speaking softly matched the mood shift.

 

The seer nodded. Duck was just touching the outer edge of his largest wing, but the gentle touches made him melt. He was purring, putty under Duck’s hands as he explored the sensitive inside of the wing, giving him the occasional shiver. It felt nice. “Oh, you’re lovin’ this,” Duck commented fondly, continuing to stroke his feathers. They were soft and warm.

 

“They’re a little sensitive,” Indrid sighed. The touches had turned from pleasant to overstimulating pretty quickly. “Let’s- let’s not touch them for now.”

 

The ranger nodded, back to rubbing his hand through the long fur on Indrid’s chest, feeling the rumbling of his purrs on his hand. “I guess we’re doin’ things a little outta order,” he said with a little smile, feeling mildly guilty. “I wouldn’t wanna go faster than you’re comfortable with.”

 

Indrid laughed, pulling Duck to his chest again, and he was only too happy to snuggle up close. “I don’t think soulmates follow usual dating etiquette.” He rubbed his hand against Duck’s neck, rubbing it until the human melted into him, relaxed. “It gets too intense too fast. Courting someone slowly and properly is rare.”

 

Duck felt something in his heart flutter. “Indrid, tell me about how romance works in Sylvain,” he said, leaning his head against Indrid’s chest to hear his heartbeat. It was the most soothing sound he’d ever heard.

 

“There’s a lot of things Sylvan society does as a whole, and moth person culture as well,” he explained. “Sylphs as a whole just love art. Poetry, songs, paintings, you name it. That’s how you show someone how you feel.” Duck listened calmly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. “Taking someone to your own private area is also romantic. Like, where you go to think or be alone. It shows you want to include them in your more intimate side.”

 

“No mating dance?” Duck teased.

 

Indrid chittered nervously. “Well, moth people do a mating dance,” he said, sounding shy. “But it’s outdoors. A complex series of flight patterns showing athletic ability and a sense of creativity.” He spread his mandibles apart so he could kiss the top of Duck’s head with his mouth. “Maybe if we go back to Sylvain I’ll show you.”

 

Duck was quiet because he was thinking. He does model boats, but that’s not really a romantic thing. Maybe he could try poetry… Oh, and he realized suddenly that he was brainstorming ways to sweep Indrid off his feet. Why was he so head over heels for him already? Soulmates, right. He brought himself out of his silence, saying, “I’d like that.”

 

Then Indrid paused. “It’s somewhat early in the relationship for that,” he said playfully. “Soon, though.”

 

At the implications of that, Duck felt his heart speed up. Indrid laughed. “I can hear you freaking out from here, Duck Newton.”

 

“Well, fuck,” Duck replied, rubbing his neck with embarrassment. “You can hear my heartbeat? Isn’t that a little invasive?”

 

Indrid shrugged. “It just happens. My antennae are sensitive.” Duck eyed them. “Don’t touch, please. There are entirely too many futures where you do.”

 

Chuckling, he relented. “Alright, alright. Antennae are a no-go.”

 

“For now,” Indrid interjected, twitching the antennae in question. There was a long beat of silence before he spoke again, sounding sheepish. “I’ve only just realized how many differences there are between our physiology.”

 

Duck gave him a deadpan look. “Uh, really? You’re a big fuckin’ moth person, ‘Drid. You didn’t think there’d be differences?”

 

Indrid gave him a good-humored shove with the edge of his wing, making them both laugh. “Of course there’s differences. For example, you humans are so much less good at multitasking. Only two arms?”

 

It was Duck’s turn to retaliate. He experimentally ran his fingers over Indrid’s belly, grinning when the moth person began giggling. “N-no fair,” he whined, squirming half-heartedly. “You’re good at tickling too?”

 

“Yup,” he answered, but stopped the tickling, instead choosing to just rub Indrid’s tummy instead. The purrs were adorable.

 

Indrid sighed. “My head is feeling a lot better, but I think I’m supposed to rest until it’s done healing,” he said, sounding reluctant. 

 

“Does that mean we gotta stop snuggling?”

 

Indrid grabbed Duck by his waist and rolled them both over, so Indrid was on his back and Duck was on his belly. At the same time, he enclosed Duck into a hug with all of his wings. “Nope,” he answered, letting go of Duck just to hug him comfortably. “You’re mine.”

 

“Christ, I really am,” Duck said, shaking his head and laughing. He rested the side of his head on Indrid, using his fluffy fur as a pillow. “I dunno how, but you’re literally the most important person in my life now.” Indrid’s purrs got much louder as Duck blushed heavily. “I’m just bein’ a sap, don’t mind me,” he grumbled.

 

His voice sounded amused when Indrid said, “No, no. I like it. I like you.” He rubbed Duck’s back in a gentle massage. “You’re important to me, too.”

 

Duck sighed, melting under the touches.


	9. Chapter 9

After a minute of silence, Duck looked up at Indrid and asked, “You doin’ anything for Candlenights this year?”

 

Indrid only looked at him for a few moments. “When is that, again?” He asked, sounding a little embarrassed to not know that.

 

“December 18th, ‘Drid. You’ve been on Earth for a hundred fuckin’ years, you tellin’ me you haven’t celebrated Candlenights?” Duck asked, disbelieving.

 

He shrugged. “I’ve never really considered it,” he answered. “Never had anyone to celebrate with, or thought to ask to celebrate with me, anyway.”

 

Duck pulled himself up so he could look down at Indrid’s face. “That’s gonna change now, I think,” he said, smiling. “You can join me an’ the rest at Amnesty Lodge, if you’d like. Same for New Year’s.”

 

Indrid was quiet. “I’ve seen Candlenights movies and such,” he said, sounding unsure. “But I’m not sure how exactly it’s celebrated, especially given regional differences.”

 

The ranger rubbed one of his mandibles, and he leaned into the touch with a chirp, closing his eyes. Duck felt so soft seeing that. “You get a big green bush and bring it indoors, then you put string lights on it. Everybody holds candles and makes a toast, then we have a big dinner.” He saw Indrid’s eyes flutter open to look at him, considering it. “You don’t have to come if you don’t wanna,” Duck said, averting his gaze. Indrid’s pretty, shimmering red eyes were too easy to get lost in. “I’d like to spend it at the Lodge, though.”

 

“Of course I’ll be there,” Indrid responded gently. “It sounds fun.”

 

“It is,” he answered, stroking Indrid’s fuzzy cheek. “I’ve never spent it at the Lodge before, always with family, but nobody’s visitin’ Kepler this year. And I don’t much feel like goin’ to South America to see my sister, so I was plannin’ on spending Candlenights at the Lodge.” Indrid nodded in understanding.

 

They were quiet for a minute. “You wanna go on a walk?” Duck asked. It was nice and sunny outside. There was no wind and no snow falling, just a couple of inches left on the ground from the day before.

 

Indrid sat up a little, and Duck got off of him and stood up off the couch. He reached to the coffee table and grabbed his glasses, slipping them on his face and immediately becoming human again. “I want to borrow your ranger jacket,” he insisted.

***

Then they were outside Duck’s apartment building. Indrid was wrapped up in a scarf and hat, along with his hoodie, completed by Duck’s ranger jacket on top to keep warmth in. Plus he was wearing fuzzy socks inside the snow boots and gloves on his hands. He wasn’t comfortable, but at least he wasn’t shivering.

 

“This way,” Duck told him. He took Indrid’s hand, and the seer intertwined their fingers together, smiling at Duck. His soulmate.

 

Duck led him to a well-used walking path that led into the woods. “It’s a short walking trail, no mountains,” he explained. “It just cuts through the woods in a loop. We don’t have to go the whole way if you’re still hurtin’.” Then, Indrid said the next sentence at the same time as Duck. “It’s a couple of miles.”

 

“Hey, your future vision’s back,” Duck noticed. “That’s a relief.”

 

Indrid hummed in agreement. And he felt fine. His bruises were all gone or almost gone, and his head felt clear and didn’t hurt. “I’m good to walk that distance,” he replied, “As long as I don’t get too cold.” But walking generates warmth, and he didn’t feel any colder. In fact, he felt warmer, because he was listening to Duck go on about different botanical facts, and listening to Duck made him feel happy.

***

“I’m going to use your shower,” Indrid announced as they walked through Duck’s front door after their walk. He had gotten a little chilly toward the end of it and just wanted to immerse himself in the warmth. “Would you mind if I used your shampoo and such? I didn’t think to bring mine because we were in a hurry packing.” He pulled off his outerwear until he was just in his borrowed shirt and sweatpants again.

 

Duck answered, “Not at all, go ahead.” He turned to go into the kitchen. “I’m making us snacks. I’ll just leave yours on the table for whenever you’re done.” Indrid squeezed his hand fondly, then went to Duck’s bathroom, grabbing clean clothes out of his backpack on the way.

 

It was surprisingly spacious, even more so because Duck’s apartment was a bit small. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing that he looked better than usual. Happier. He quickly got in the shower, savoring the heat of the water. Using Duck’s shampoo, he felt so happy he almost tried to purr before remembering he was human again. So this was why he smelled like pine needles. And the cotton candy body wash - he grinned and knew he would tease Duck about it later - was why he smelled so sweet, too.

 

He tried not to stay in the shower too long, but cleaned himself thoroughly. He really did try to keep himself clean, but in the winnebago he spent so much time having visions and drawing them out on paper that he got easily distracted from menial things like chores and self-care. It felt nice to clean himself in a bigger shower, too.

 

After the shower, he got dressed in his usual white tank top. He liked the way it matched his now-clean hair. He was also wearing soft gray sweatpants, his favorites because they were extra comfortable. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, Indrid yawned as he walked into the kitchen, seeing a note beside the small meal Duck left out for him. “Indrid- I’m getting groceries, I’ll try to be back within an hour. -Duck” was what it said. He held it closer to see the little heart Duck had scribbled next to Indrid’s name, making him feel a little giddy. It was all so surreal - meeting his soulmate, preventing disasters, getting beaten to shit by a goat man, being taken care of by Duck, healing up quickly - it was much more than what happened in his usually quiet life, for sure.

 

And he was bonding so quickly and smoothly with his soulmate. Some people have trouble acclimating to having a soulmate; some were challenged by prior prejudices about certain groups, and others were more unfeeling and not so interested in their soulmate, but that was rare. If Duck had been upset by his sylph form, he could easily have had trouble bonding to Indrid, but somehow he was actually into it. Indrid blushed as he remembered the way Duck had been looking at him while he stretched, clearly admiring him.

 

Indrid sighed dreamily. He’d loved holding Duck earlier, feeling how soft and strong he was, enjoying the fact that he was so much smaller than Indrid in both of his forms. His cute little human. And his eyes were a beautiful dark brown that almost matched his pupils, and so easy to get lost in. They were even prettier when he was in his sylph form and could see more colors. They were speckled with lots of them.

 

Then the phone rang. A quick glimpse at the future let him know it was Mama needing Duck’s help. “Hello Madeline,” he said politely. “Indrid speaking.”

 

“Oh, I thought I called someone else, sorry-” Mama fumbled. She seemed caught off guard by Indrid answering the phone.

 

“No, this is Duck’s phone, you dialed correctly the first time. He is currently out but will be back within the next half-hour in most of the potential futures.”

 

She sounded befuddled. “I, hmm, okay. What’re you doin’ in ‘is house?”

 

He felt happiness buzzing inside him. “He’s my soulmate,” Indrid breathed, his voice showing all of the adoration he already felt for Duck.

 

“Oh!” She just sounded more confused than earlier. “That’s, an, uh, unexpected li’l match. Congratulations to both of you. Would you tell Duck to call me as soon as he gets home?” And then she hung up. Indrid saw in his visions that she wouldn’t spread the word of his new relationship with Duck, and he was relieved that she apparently knew enough Sylvan manners to realize it’s the couple’s job to announce their soulmate status.

 

Indrid moved to the couch, pulling several blankets around him. He was cozy here. The space heater was nicer than the ones he had at his winnebago, and he kept smelling his hair and skin because they smelled like Duck. He fell into a gentle sleep on the couch, feeling safe and happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Then Indrid awoke to the sound of the front door unlocking. Without opening his eyes, his visions told him it was Duck, and so he pulled the blankets around him tighter, already smiling at the door as it opened. “Oh, hey,” the ranger said, giving Indrid a lopsided smile that made his heart beat faster. “How you doin’ now?” He noticed that there were no groceries, but didn’t comment on it. 

 

Indrid patted the couch next to him. “Better now that you’re here,” he hummed. Duck sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and he felt a thrill through him. He felt so special when Duck gave him attention like this. “Oh, and Madeline - sorry, Mama - Mama called. She wants you to call her immediately.”

 

Duck groaned, standing back up. “What’s goin’ on over there,” he mumbled, picking up the phone and dialing the Amnesty Lodge’s number. He’d memorized it at this point.

 

“Hello, Mama speakin’,” he heard her say. She sounded tense.

 

“It’s Duck,” he replied.

 

She cut him off before he could say anything else. “Okay, Duck, listen to me. You gotta get over here.” She spoke with a certain finality that made him think she might hang up now. 

 

He spoke quickly, trying not to sound annoyed. “Now hold on a second. Before I get all worried and shit, ya gotta tell me how much of an emergency this is.” He didn’t appreciate that his day with Indrid had been taken over at Mama’s insistence. He turned around and saw that Indrid had turned around so he could look at Duck as he spoke on the phone, leaning his chin on the back of the couch. He seemed to understand the source of his grumpiness and gave him a soft smile that Duck returned.

 

“Quite honestly, if we can’t fix this before midnight, the gate to Sylvain’s movin’ again,” she said. Duck felt the dread set in, eyes widening.

 

Indrid’s eyes went unfocused as he looked into the future, and Duck spoke a little more quietly so as not to distract him. “That, uh, that don’t sound good, I’ll be there soon.” And he hung up.

 

After a minute or so, Indrid blinked a few times before looking determinedly at Duck. “There isn’t enough energy in Kepler to keep the gate anchored here,” he said, frowning. “We’re going to have to find a way to stop it from moving. It needs to be attracted to its current location to stay here.”

 

Duck walked over to the couch, holding his hand out to Indrid. “We can think of ways to fix it on the way there,” he told him, helping him up. “Get your coat, I think we need to hurry.”

 

Indrid rushed to Duck’s bedroom where he’d been keeping his things, and took a glimpse at the future. With a grin, he picked up Duck’s ranger jacket, that was apparently his coat now. He pulled on a scarf and his boots as he walked back into the living room. 

 

“You know, I’m surprised that I didn’t see this coming,” Indrid mused as they walked, hand in hand.

 

Duck hummed thoughtfully as they left the apartment. “Guess I’ll have to keep that in mind. Y’know, that you aren’t actually fuckin’ omniscient.” Indrid laughed, and he bumped his shoulder against the ranger’s. “Now I know the loophole. If you’re distracted, y’won’t see the future.”

 

“That’s not really a problem for me,” Indrid responded, letting go of Duck’s hand as he entered the truck’s passenger seat. “I could use my vision to see how you’ll exploit the loophole, as you call it.”

 

Duck cursed. “Fuck! Dammit, I thought I cracked the code,” he lamented, and he started driving to Amnesty Lodge. 

 

Indrid laughed, turning the heat up. “Silly you thought you could,” he said, feeling lighthearted. It just felt right to have this friendly back-and-forth. The sarcasm wasn’t venomous, just funny, and Duck never seemed to actually joke at his expense, which he appreciated. He was just so sweet.

 

And then he had caught Indrid staring. “What?” Duck asked, sounding a little self-conscious.

 

“You,” Indrid replied, noticing the sappy smile he’d probably had on his face for a while now. “You make me happy.” He took great satisfaction in the blush on Duck’s face, and knew that if he tried to talk right now it would be stuttering nonsense from shyness. Cute.

 

God, Indrid was so in over his head now. He’d never had a relationship with anyone nearly as intense as this one with Duck. At this point he wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen, but just following his heart’s urges had worked so far, so that’s what he’d keep doing.

***

Mama was waiting on the covered porch outside the Lodge with Ned, Aubrey, Dani, Jake, and Barclay. As they approached while holding hands, she clapped her hands once. “Okay, lovebirds, get over here,” she said, sounding amused.

 

“Hold on,” Ned said, putting up his palm. “You’re better now? From the fight with the tree?” Indrid nodded. “How the fuck-?”

 

Indrid finished the sentence. “-did I do that? Well, healing quickly is just a trait I still have from Sylvain,” he told Ned. “Anyway, something about the gate?”

 

Mama’s face dropped into a grave expression. Dani grabbed Aubrey’s hand, nervous. “The gate might move tonight. That could be anywhere in the world. It would be mighty troublesome to find it again, and abominations would still be happenin’ in the meantime. It’s too dangerous. We gotta have some burst of energy to keep it here,” Mama said, addressing them all. “It has to be Sylvan magic, in some form. But I dunno what type, exactly.”

 

Aubrey was bouncing. “I can totally do that!”

 

“How can we guarantee the big fireball won’t burn down the whole Monongahela?” Duck interjected, seeming skeptical. Indrid was struck again by Duck’s passion for nature and its conservation, and he lightly squeezed Duck’s hand, as if to soothe his upcoming nerves.

 

Dani shook her head. “We can’t guarantee anything, Duck. Especially with magic.”

 

“We have exactly six hours and forty-two minutes before the gate does its thing,” Indrid told them. “Plenty of time to make a plan and execute it. Why don’t we get out of the cold?” He was shivering a little.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Amnesty Lodge’s basement, the large table of the main room served as a platform for an enormous map. It had detailed information of the trails around the surrounding forest, with the locations of the gate and the Lodge circled.

 

Duck was upset.

 

If the portal moved, that would change everything. Everything. Abominations would be appearing somewhere else in the world, and he’s one of the few people who can protect people against them. He’d have to move to wherever that gate was, even if it was in the middle of Alaska. Oh god, what if it moved to Alaska?

 

Indrid wrapped his arm around Duck’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay,” he said in a voice too quiet for anyone else to hear. “We can do this, okay? And if we fail, yes, we’ll have to move, but I’ll be there right beside you.” Duck buried his face in Indrid’s neck and took a deep breath. The tears that were brimming on his eyes were easily wiped away, and he had his quiet sense of strength back.

 

“How’d you know he was upset?” Aubrey asked, tone-deaf as she was. Dani elbowed her, and Ned snickered.

 

Barclay laughed, too. “When I was growing up, my parents were soulmates too, and it always seemed like they knew what the other was thinking. There’s no telepathy. Usually.” He eyed Duck and Indrid.

 

“So it’s true, then?” Dani asked. She was looking them over, scrutinizing them, as if every detail held some sort of clue. “You’re soulmates?”

 

“It’s not that, uh, we didn’t, it’s not scientifically proven, or, uh,” Duck began sputtering, face red.

 

Indrid fondly rubbed Duck’s back. “Yes, Dani,” he confirmed. “Duck and I have a soulmate bond.” He sounded proud.

 

Dani’s eyes lit up as she turned to Barclay. “Did your parents tell you about the soulmate magic? There’s some lore most people don’t know. Well, I know, because I used to be super interested in soulmate research.”

 

He shook his head and motioned for her to continue. “There’s a certain emotional intensity new soulmates have,” she said, talking quickly with excitement. “Part of it comes from natural chemistry, but it’s also a result of how soulmate magic works.” She turned to Indrid and Duck. “If there’s some way we can harness that…”

 

“We can use it to stabilize the gate,” Indrid finished for her. “Yes, I am aware of that.” His face was stony, voice clipped. “But I won’t allow it.”

 

Duck looked up at him, surprised. He’d never seen Indrid look like this. Then Indrid looked down and met his eyes, his gaze softening. “We’re not going to do that.”

 

Barclay looked uncomfortable. “Soulmate magic is so innate,” he said slowly. “We don’t know what will happen if we try to siphon any of it off, Dani. It’s too risky.”

 

The excitement in Dani’s eyes was replaced by frustration. “I understand, guys. We won’t do anything without Indrid and Duck’s permission. But it seems like the best option we’ve got so far.”

 

Indrid’s hands were balled up and shaking. Duck rubbed his arm. “Does anyone wanna fill me in?” He felt like he was missing a lot of essential information.

 

Mama’s hands were on her hips. She looked conflicted. “They’re talkin’ about usin’ your soulmate bond, Duck.” He nodded, not getting what she was saying. “Maybe even usin’ it until it’s gone.” He jumped back at that, startled. “Not the best plan, obviously. It just don’t seem right, Dani.”

 

“It was just an option I brainstormed up,” Dani replied, not meeting anyone’s eyes from embarrassment. Aubrey rested her head on Dani’s shoulder, hoping to comfort her with the contact.

 

“Thank you for that, friend Dani,” Ned said. “We need all the suggestions we can get. Any other ideas, friends?”

 

The room was silent. Indrid turned to Duck. “Could we talk somewhere?”

 

“We’ll be back,” Duck told the others, taking Indrid’s hand again and leading him into the library, shutting the door. They were alone.

 

Duck reached up to push Indrid’s glasses on his forehead, so that he could see his eyes clearly. “I’m not going to let them use our bond, okay? I’m not gonna let that happen.”

 

Indrid shook his head. “I’m just. Overwhelmed,” he said, his voice shaky. His eyes were glassy. “Everyone thinking of different plans at once. So many new timelines are being created and instantly destroyed. So many futures.”

 

So Duck pulled away from him and sat down on the big recliner in the room. “Sit with me,” he said, holding out his arms. Indrid looked at him for a second and settled down into the chair, side by side with him now. It was a bit of a tight fit, obviously, but he liked how Duck’s softness pressed against him, and the contact was comforting. Indrid hid his face in Duck’s neck, and Duck kissed the top of his head.

 

“No matter how many bad futures you see, I just know that our bond isn’t gonna disappear, alright? Like I said, I’ll do pretty much anythin’ to stop that from happenin’,” Duck told him, and Indrid let out a slow breath as the ranger rubbed his back. “I promise you, we’re gonna be okay.” His soft, deep voice made Indrid feel safe, and he soon became calm again. He didn’t respond, though. Bad futures just happened sometimes, and he couldn’t always stop them. But Duck’s confidence and sweetness had soothed him, and he felt like he could function again.

 

Then somebody knocked on the library door. Indrid slowly got up off of the recliner and answered the door, putting his shades in place as he did. “Aubrey, hello,” he said, clearing his throat to hide any indication he’d been upset earlier. “Any news?”

 

Aubrey fidgeted with her hands. “Yes?” she answered, but it sounded like a question. “Well, we’ve decided on a few things that we won’t be doing. So I guess there’s a start.” Duck raised his eyebrow at her. “We’ve just started planning with the assumption that using your bond is off the table.”

 

“Appreciated,” Indrid replied, looking over at Duck. “Let’s rejoin and help with the efforts. I’m feeling a bit better now.”

***

After some brainstorming - they wheeled in a chalkboard from the library and wrote down ideas, discussing them - there was a plan. It was haphazard, but might work. If they set up energy-conducting crystals in a certain pattern to reflect the moonlight at the gate, that might be enough to keep it there. Several sylphs at the Lodge had extensive collections of crystals, because it was almost like the heart of Sylvain and that was a comfort to them.

 

It took some convincing, but they ended up with enough crystals to do the job. They were generally clusters of white crystal quartz, with some selenite and moonstone mixed into the bunch. It was 8:00 PM, four hours until the gate was going to leave, and very dark. It was still December, after all. Indrid had borrowed a hat and gloves to help him tolerate the chill. 

 

First Duck and Indrid placed the crystals with Mama and Barclay helping to guide the circular pattern. Aubrey and Dani made sure with measuring tapes that the ring of crystals they built around the archway were equidistant from the center of the stone archway in the clearing.

 

“Well, let’s hope ‘n pray this fuckin’ works,” Mama commented in the silence. They were all staring at the archway.

 

After a few minutes, Aubrey blinked and rubbed her eyes, squinting at the gate. “Does anyone else see that it’s fading?”

 

Mama, who had been deep in her thoughts while she waited, snapped to attention. “No,” she breathed, hand over her mouth. The edges of the gate were becoming transparent. “It might not work in time, oh goddammit.”

 

Dani rubbed Mama’s shoulder comfortingly. “The crystals haven’t had much time to divert the moonlight toward the gate,” she said, her voice calm and reasonable. “It just takes time. More energy builds up cumulatively, and it’ll be enough.”


	12. Chapter 12

Duck noticed Indrid shivering beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “We’re gonna huddle for warmth,” he said in a lighthearted tone. Indrid just nodded, seeming glum. “You okay, ‘Drid?”

 

“It’s not going to work,” he whispered, mournful. “There isn’t enough time. It won’t have collected enough energy to make it stay. It’s not going to work, Duck,” he said, his voice low so it didn’t alert the others, but he sounded panicked. The shivering was probably due to stress rather than cold, Duck realized, and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Do all the futures show that?” Indrid nodded, not wanting to say anything for fear of his voice cracking. “Ya think we should tell the others? We have enough time to come up with another plan.”

 

Before Indrid could respond, the ground started quaking beneath them, slow at first, but growing in strength. “Everyone down!” Barclay ordered. “Don’t stand under big branches!” As the rumbling hit its peak, the gate started glowing. Aubrey started cheering.

 

A large creature stepped out from the gate.

 

Aubrey stopped cheering.

***

Duck let Indrid out of his arms and pulled out Beacon, who greeted him with a snide comment he easily ignored. “Ned, get your narfblaster, we might be able to take it out before it gets its bearings,” he called out, trying to stand steadily as the ground did its last tremors.

 

The abomination was like a huge tiger, bigger than any on Earth for sure. Its paws were the size of basketballs, and it towered over them all. It growled, and Duck positioned himself in front of Indrid protectively.

 

Barclay ripped off his bracelet, immediately becoming his larger bigfoot form, and growled back at it. “Move the crystals!” he shouted, while the tiger lashed its tail and snarled. “Now!”

 

The moonlight had become as strong as it would on the full moon, so an abomination was set loose. Duck felt dumb as a rock for not realizing this would happen. 

 

“I’ll distract it!” Surprising them all, Dani leapt in the air, landing on the back of its neck gracefully. Vampire strength. Indrid hurriedly scattered the crystals, Mama doing the same, while the rest prepared to fight.

 

It reared on its hind legs with a roar that gave him goosebumps of fear. Before Duck moved to strike, Barclay ran to its side and punched it in the ribcage. They heard a resounding crack. But then it did something that made Duck despair.

 

The tiger leaned down and grabbed Indrid in its large mouth. He was struggling against it, but its jaws were too strong, and he didn’t want to get cut on the large, sharp teeth. Duck felt like the fraction of a second that he met Indrid’s fearful eyes lasted a lifetime.

 

Ned’s narfblaster hit the same spot Barclay had punched, and in its roar of pain, the abomination dropped Indrid a few feet off the ground, and he scrambled away. “Don’t get distracted!” he encouraged, hiding behind a nearby tree. “Hit it in the throat!”

 

Duck felt an odd power come over him. The kind of anger that comes from something threatening a soulmate. It was a cold fury. He didn’t need the powers Minerva gave him to win this battle.

 

Dani did something to make it angry again, and it turned around several times, trying to dislodge her from its back. When it stopped, seeming a little dizzy, Duck took the opportunity. He slashed its throat.

 

“Yes, Duck Newton! Vanquish your enemies!” the odd voice of Beacon cried from his sword. The tiger choked, pawing at its neck, before looking right into Duck’s eyes and dissolving into ashes on the ground.

 

“Hell yeah!” Barclay yelled, pumping his fist, then scurrying to grab his bracelet from the ground and put it back on. Ned patted him on the back, grinning. Dani hugged Aubrey tightly, neither of them saying a word. Mama just looked tired.

 

Duck put Beacon back on as a belt. The abomination didn’t actually have any blood and so Beacon was still clean. “Indrid?” he asked, turning toward the tree Indrid had been hiding behind.

 

The seer in question jumped out from behind the tree and ran to hug Duck. He held him tightly like he’d never let go. “Duck,” he said, voice trembling. After a few heartbeats, he sighed and withdrew from the hug, keeping his hands on Duck’s waist. “It didn’t hurt me. Did it get you at all?” Duck shook his head.

 

“I was so scared,” he said, leaning his forehead against Indrid’s. “Seein’ it grab you like that. I’d never been that fuckin’ terrified in my life, and I’ve fought multiple abominations now.” He put both of his hands on Indrid’s cheeks, keeping him close.

 

Indrid lifted up his glasses so he could look into Duck’s eyes properly. “I’m okay, Duck. Really. It’s over, and we’re safe.” Duck let out a deep breath, seeming to relax some. Indrid gave him a little smile. 

 

Duck felt his face warm up as he was looking into Indrid’s eyes like he was the only person in the world. And then he made a bold decision, and pulled Indrid in for a kiss, who returned it eagerly.

 

The thing is, soulmate bonds are strong, and can let off a lot of spare magical energy whenever it gets stronger.

 

The gate became solid again.

***

“A-hem,” Ned pointedly reminded the couple that there were other people around. Shyly, Duck let go of Indrid’s face, finding his hands instead. Aubrey was clapping.

 

“Oh my- you did it, guys!” Dani was beaming. “Soulmates’ first kiss! Of course!”

 

Barclay smacked his forehead. “I forgot about that. You sayin’ that wasn’t just some kind of a myth?”

 

She shrugged at him. “It appears their bond was stronger than most soulmate bonds, so the first kiss had a lot of energy.” Her research never said anything about the first kiss between soulmates other than the fact that it strengthened their bond, but several folktales heavily featured it with near-reverence.

 

Mama coughed. “Congratulations, you two. And again, I’m sorry for askin’ if we could use your bond. That was awful shitty of us.” The others nodded with varying expressions of regret.

 

Tearing his eyes away from Indrid’s, Duck turned to the rest of the group. “Yeah, well, it’s, uh, fine? Wait, no, it’s not fine, but I forgive you.”

 

Indrid pushed his glasses to their normal position and said, “Yes, there are no hard feelings here. Unless you make me stay out in this weather for another second.” Which made Duck chuckle and pull him close again. Aubrey fake-gagged at Ned, who laughed with her and Dani.


	13. Chapter 13

Duck and Indrid were driving home. Although it felt like it lasted much longer because of the suspense, they had really only been at the gate for less than thirty minutes. Then they didn’t spend too long at the Lodge when they had supper. So it was near ten in the evening when they arrived at Duck’s apartment.

 

Indrid sat on the sofa, exhausted. A lot had happened that day, and his body had been using a lot of energy to heal itself the past couple of days. He had new bruises from the abomination grabbing him, too. He looked at the futures, relieved to only see a pleasant evening with Duck in store for him. No car crashes in Kepler tonight, no untimely deaths, not even a couple breaking up. It was peaceful across the town, and he sighed in relief. It was nice to know everything was going to be okay.

 

Then Duck emerged from the bathroom. It was steaming up from the hot water coming out of the spigot above the bath. “I’ve got bath bombs that I never got around to usin’, so get in here,” he said, holding up a round, sparkly orb. Indrid walked over and looked at it with interest. “It makes the bath smell good n’ stuff. I’ll be out here if you need anythin’, okay?”

 

Indrid kissed his forehead. “Thank you,” he said quietly, and brushed past him, looking in the mirror. He had only showered that morning, but there were smudges of dirt on his face from being tossed onto the forest floor, and he felt like a bit of a mess. Closing the door, he undressed and climbed into the bath, turning the temperature a little higher. He dropped the bath bomb into the water and watched it roll wildly around on the surface, instantly making the water a shimmery purple. He sank deeply into the water and relished the warmth.

 

After about half an hour, he was drying himself off with one of Duck’s towels, and paused. He had no clean clothes in here. Then he had the idea to take off his glasses, so he did. The future visions told him he wouldn’t be seen by anyone other than Duck.

 

Speaking of which, Duck was in the bedroom where Indrid’s clean clothes were. He walked in quietly and saw Duck, fully clothed, laying on top of the sheets. His breathing was deep and slow, so Indrid tried to be quiet, assuming he was asleep.

 

“’Drid?” he mumbled, turning his head toward him.

 

Holding his clean clothes, Indrid was about to leave the room. “Yes?” he said, turning, but Duck was already asleep again. He felt his heart melt. God, he was so in love.

 

He was in love.

 

The thought bewildered him.

 

He’d loved others before platonically, caring for their well-being and such, but nothing romantic ever ran this deep. After a while he gave up on dating. Then he came to Earth and definitely couldn’t date anyone for decades because he didn’t know human culture, and he was researching Earth anyway, so he had no time for it. But now he understood human culture more, and he had given up on that research project long ago.

 

But now? He didn’t have real responsibilities or obligations, not even a job. For money, he occasionally pawned off one of the many “precious gems” he’d brought from Sylvain. First he picked them up off the beach as pretty souvenirs, analogous to Earth’s sea shells. When he was told their value on Earth, he stockpiled them before coming through the gate. 

 

He could be living much more comfortably than he did now, that’s certain, but he’d grown attached to the nomadic lifestyle the winnebago gave him.

 

Maybe he could settle down here.

 

Maybe he could live with Duck? The thought made his stomach flutter with excitement. He would absolutely love living with Duck. He’d already been staying over, so why not just stay? He really didn’t own much because the winnebago was so small, so space wouldn’t be an issue. The only issue would be actually asking Duck, because the thought made him nervous.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be rejected if he asked, his future visions told him that, but Duck was so precious to him, and he wouldn’t want to mess things up by moving too fast. You can’t ask to move in with someone the same week you meet them, right? Probably?

 

He got out of the bath and quickly changed in the bathroom into his usual tank top and sweatpants. He stretched his arms, feeling luxurious and comfortable after using the fancy bath bomb.

 

He still had glitter on his skin but didn’t mind it. It reminded him some of the community of moth people he was originally from. Anything shiny, glittery, or glowy was coveted, and the people who wore the most jewelry or adornments were often considered attractive for it. He smiled at the thought of the glitter making him look appealing to Duck, feeling a little shy at the same time.

 

Walking into Duck’s bedroom, he saw that he was sitting up now. “I’m gonna shower unless you need somethin’,” he said, looking up at Indrid. The seer felt his heart pound. Duck’s eyes were still so shockingly pretty to him every time he saw them. They were deeply dark brown, almost like liquid pools of black. “’Drid?” Duck asked, starting to blush. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Indrid said, sitting beside Duck. “Go shower so we can snuggle.” He playfully shoved Duck, and he stood up, chuckling. He took a change of clothes with him as he left the room.

 

Indrid turned the space heater in the bedroom on and crawled under the covers. It was cozy and already becoming a familiar space he looked forward to being in. Duck’s bed. He sighed happily, breathing in the scent of Duck on the pillow and hugging it.

***

Duck was already smiling when he walked out of the bathroom, thinking about cuddling with Indrid. It was like he was in love or something. Wait. He was...

 

He was in love with Indrid.

 

Duck was about to open the bedroom door when he realized that, and paused. He had become flustered by his own thoughts. Well, he didn’t have to tell Indrid immediately, right? The thought made his heart pound with both excitement and real nervousness. He took a deep breath and walked into his room.

 

Indrid looked up and smiled. “Hi,” he said, never stopping his hand as he drew rapidly on a sketchpad. “I’ve been resisting the urge to tear all the destroyed timelines out of this book because I don’t want to cover your floor with paper.”

 

Duck climbed into the bed beside Indrid, laying down on his back with a comfortable sigh. “We’ll get you a little recyclin’ bin or somethin’,” he told Indrid. Listening to the ballpoint pen gently scratch on the paper was soothing.

 

“I use ballpoint pens because they’re inexpensive and don’t really smudge,” Indrid explained. “I saw you were going to ask me that, sorry.”

 

Duck moved to curl up on his side and use Indrid’s thigh as a pillow, nuzzling his stomach. “’S okay,” he replied. “I like it.” Saved him the effort of asking the question, anyway.

 

“Well, I like you,” Indrid said with that gentle smile that always made Duck feel warm inside. He couldn’t help but smile too.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few pages of quick sketching, Indrid closed the sketchbook. “There’s not really anything important going on right now,” he said, running his hand through Duck’s hair. He’d let down his ponytail. His long, wavy hair reached his elbows when he was standing up, but now it was haphazardly spread across Indrid’s lap. “You have such pretty hair.”

 

Indrid saw a blush start to form on Duck’s face and grinned. The man could not take a compliment without losing his mind. “Duck, my handsome soulmate,” he said in a sing-song voice, wanting to see how far Duck would let him take this. “Who’s sweet and precious?”

 

Duck was covering his face with his hands. “Me,” he replied, voice muffled. He was lowkey stuck between wanting Indrid to keep talking like this forever and also wanting to die from the embarrassment.

 

Indrid laughed quietly, still playing with Duck’s hair. “I’m so lucky you’re mine.” In response Duck squeaked and pressed his face into Indrid’s stomach to hide it, but the blush extended across his whole face, and Indrid could see it even when he tried to hide. “So strong and brave, rescuing me from the abomination.”

 

“Indriiiid,” Duck whined. “You’re killing me. I’m dying!”

 

“I’ll stop if you kiss me,” he said playfully.

 

Duck sat up and crawled into Indrid’s lap, straddling his thighs. He leaned forward and gently kissed Indrid’s lips once, twice, a third time. The seer was giggling so he couldn’t quite reciprocate. “You gonna stop now?”

 

Indrid pretended to think, putting a finger on his chin. “But it seems like if I keep complimenting you, the futures are more appealing,” he said, putting his hands on Duck’s hips and sneaking a kiss. “Isn’t that right?”

 

“M-Maybe? How should I fuckin’ know?” Duck answered. “It’s not like I, fuck, I don’t know if that’s, uh, relevant right now, much. Fuck.” He hid his face in Indrid’s neck again, and the sylph felt the glowing warmth, enjoying it a lot.

 

Indrid kissed Duck’s cheek and said, “A more relevant question, then. Where are the boundaries for tonight?” He leaned back to look into Duck’s eyes, wanting to make sure Duck would tell him the truth.

 

And he did. “I’m up for a hell of a lot of making out,” he said. Even though he was shy, he didn’t stutter. “What about you?”

 

“Yes, that sounds good to me, too,” Indrid answered, and he leaned in closer. “What’s on your mind, my love?” He watched with delight as Duck closed his eyes, clearly shy. Then Duck was kissing him earnestly this time.

 

Indrid kissed Duck back, swiping his tongue across Duck’s lip a little shyly at first until he felt Duck’s tongue against his own. He nipped Duck’s lower lip and heard a gasp. “My sweet Duck,” he said between kisses. “My soulmate.”

***

After some smooching, the pair realized how tired they really were. “Come ‘ere. Your man needs snuggles,” Duck said, holding out his arms for Indrid, who collapsed gratefully into them. Duck pulled most of the blankets on top of Indrid and only one over himself. “G’night, darlin’,” he whispered, turning off the lamp. 


	15. Chapter 15

It felt entirely too soon when his alarm clock went off, startling them both awake. Indrid shoved his head underneath his pillow. Clearly Duck got a little distracted with kissing Indrid awake because he realized with a jolt that he might be late for work.

 

Upon arrival, he saw Juno look at him with wide eyes and a shit-eating grin. “What do you know? How?” he demanded, not even bothering to hide what’s been going on in his life. She’d find out about Indrid eventually.

 

“Well someone needs to button up their shirt more,” she said pointedly with a raised eyebrow. One of Indrid’s hickeys was showing from where the collar had bent down. “Who’s your new boy-toy?”

 

He grimaced, sitting down at his desk after straightening his collar and ensuring everything was buttoned correctly. “He’s not a toy, he’s… he’s a really nice person. His name is Indrid,” he said, a smile coming across his face without him even noticing. “I’m- I really like him.” Juno swiveled her chair to face him.

 

She nodded, smiling back at him now genuinely and not in a way that suggested laughter at his expense. “Well that’s good news, Duck, and I’m glad to hear it.” Seeing the way Duck’s cheeks reddened and his smile didn’t drop, she chuckled. “Damn, someone’s got it bad.”

 

“I, well, I fuckin’, uh,” he stuttered. “I really fuckin’ like him, okay? I just do, and it’s just how it is.”

 

She laughed now. “Not even denying it at all! Someone’s in love.” At his lack of response, she gasped in an exaggerated way. “Holy shit! Duck’s in love?!”

 

“I’m-! Yes,” he acquiesced, shuffling the paperwork on his desk. “You are correct. Don’t breathe a word to another livin’ soul, you hear me, Juno?”

 

She slapped her desk, turning back toward her workspace. “That’s the Duck I know,” she said.

 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Duck sighed. “He’s kind of my soulmate-”

 

Juno screeched with laughter, interrupting him. “What- Juno, I ain’t lyin,” he said, redder than she’d ever seen him. “He’s perfect for me.” He’d almost forgotten for a moment that soulmates generally weren’t a thing on Earth.

 

She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye dramatically. “Of all the things I’d be expectin’ this mornin’, it was definitely not Duck Newton walking in here with a hickey and proclaimin’ his love for somebody I haven’t even met yet.”

 

“He’ll be by sometime today, probably,” he told her, trying not to take her laughter personally. His annoyance melted when he thought about Indrid again. “You’re gonna like ‘im. He’s sweet, and-”

 

“Goddamn, Duck, enough!” She interrupted him, a hand over her eyes. She seemed embarrassed to even hear how sappy Duck was being. “I don’t need you spoutin’ your loverboy bullshit all over the ranger station. I get it, you’re super into the man, and he’ll be here shortly.”

 

Duck nodded. “Yup,” he affirmed.

 

“And the cool Duck I once knew is gone forever, replaced by this sappy mess.”

 

He huffed. “That’s fine with me if I get to keep Indrid.”

 

“I better meet him soon,” she said, sounding threatening. “We’ve been like this” - she twisted her first two fingers together – “since before we were in high school. You gotta introduce me to your boyfriend, it’s the law.”

 

Duck rolled his eyes. “It’s not the fuckin’ law, Juno, it’s just what you want.”

 

“Well that’s the law around here,” she said over her shoulder, walking away to get more coffee.

***

By lunchtime Duck felt like his eyes were getting crossed from all the paperwork he’d been doing. Pine tree research had a surprising amount of forms he was supposed to fill. Sure, he’d helped collect data, but that’s the most fun part of research, and now he’s stuck with the boring bits of keeping growth charts up to date and other such things.

 

He was in the breakroom when he heard the front door open, along with Juno’s voice greeting whoever it was. After a minute he returned, holding a coffee, to the main office, where Juno was excitedly talking with Indrid. Duck felt a little thrill at seeing him again, at the fact that he’d visited even though Duck didn’t ask him to.

 

He approached and grabbed Indrid’s hand, smiling up at him. “I fuckin’ knew it!” Juno crowed, shoving her finger into Duck’s chest. “You only just met him!” So Indrid had let that slip. Well, it was true, anyway, and she’d find out eventually.

 

Indrid saved him from having to reply. “Yes, but I have a good feeling about this.” He gave Duck a kiss on the top of his head, and he closed his eyes, feeling happy at the show of affection.

 

She raised her eyebrow. “Y’all sure are somethin’ else,” she said, walking over to her desk.

 

“How are you?” Indrid asked quietly, his voice low so only Duck could hear.

 

“Better now,” Duck answered. He raised his voice and said, “Juno, I’m takin’ my lunch break now. Try not to start any fires.”

 

“That was one time,” she protested.

 

Duck walked out the door, still holding Indrid’s hand. “I’d rather not have Juno listen in,” he said. “There’s a pretty little trail here if you wanna-“

 

“Walk for a little while, and yes, I would like to,” Indrid interrupted. “Although I might have to talk to Juno some more. It seems like she has a lot of stories involving a certain Duck Newton character.”

 

He sighed deeply. “You’re gonna find out a lot more than you bargained for,” Duck replied, bumping his shoulder against Indrid’s. “We go way back. She knows just about everythin’ embarrassing that’s ever happened to me, and caused half of it.”

 

Indrid laughed. “In that case, I’m definitely going to talk to her.”

 

Duck glanced at Indrid for a moment. “Well, ya might just get the opportunity if you keep visitin’ me at work.”

 

Indrid let go of his hand to lay his arm across Duck’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer. “You want me to keep stopping by?”

 

“You already know the answer to that, ‘Drid, but just ‘cause you wanted to hear me say it, yes, I do want you to visit me when I’m at work. Brightened up my day.” Duck saw with delight that Indrid’s cheeks got redder.

 

“Good,” was all Indrid said, his voice soft and affectionate. He slowed their walk until they’d stopped, and faced Duck, holding both of his hands.

 

Duck swallowed, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “Hi?” he said with a shy grin.

 

“Hi, love,” Indrid murmured, leaning in and giving him a kiss. “Now that we’re somewhere pretty and secluded, I feel it’s a good time to give you this.” He pulled out a little necklace from his jacket’s pocket. The jacket he borrowed from Duck, of course, just because he could.

 

“Aww, ‘Drid,” Duck said bashfully. Indrid gave him a few little kisses on his face until Duck started laughing. “You’re real sweet. I wasn’t expectin’ anything like this.” He felt the necklace being pressed into his palm, and looked down.

 

It was a thin leather cord. It had two red glass beads, knots on each side of them, with a pendant in the middle: a feather with a pattern that looked quite familiar. “Yes, that’s from my wing,” Indrid said before Duck asked, his voice soft, heart beating quickly with nervousness. “I made this. I just wanted you to have something to remind you of me.”

 

Duck immediately put it on. It fit perfectly so that he could hide it under his shirt. It felt more intimate that way, that Indrid’s gift was just for him and him alone to see. He looked up at Indrid and gave him a beaming smile. The seer relaxed.

 

He had to get up on his tiptoes to kiss Indrid, but it was worth it. He ran his fingers through Indrid’s soft hair, hearing a pleased hum in response. Duck pulled away then, holding Indrid’s hand to his own heart. “Thank you,” he said, leaning in for just one more kiss.

 

“You’re welcome, Duck,” Indrid replied. He felt like his heart was melting from how surprised and happy Duck was. Of course his future visions told him Duck would love it, but seeing it in person was so much more satisfying.

 

When they finished their walk, they said goodbye with a kiss and a warm hug. Juno watched, still somewhat disbelieving that something like this had developed so fast. Duck was usually the cautious and slow-going one in relationships, which are something he hadn’t even been interested in recently. Huh.

***

Duck had come to three conclusions that afternoon at work. One, putting off forms until the last minute sucked, and he need to stop letting them pile up this much. Two, he confirmed that Fridays are the best workday because he gets to spend the whole weekend with Indrid now. Three, he knew what to give Indrid.

 

Yes, he knew he didn’t have to do anything to reciprocate, but thinking about how Indrid’s happiness makes him feel fuzzy inside, it seemed like the clear next step. But he remembered Indrid telling him that on Sylvain, creative gifts are the way to go.

 

Now, Duck understood his limits, and knew music probably shouldn’t be involved. He could carry a tune, but was so embarrassed to sing in front of anyone, even moreso if it was meant to be a gift. Choreographing a dance was off the table, even though moth people apparently like it. But poetry? He could do poetry.

 

He was scribbling through his third draft on the back of a voided form when Juno sat on the edge of his desk. “You’re not gettin’ any work done here, Newton,” she said, pointedly looking down at the poem. “Jesus, are those hearts? Get outta here,” she said, gesturing toward the door. “Leave early.”

 

He definitely didn’t need to be told twice, and left with a shouted “Thanks Juno!” over his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

When Duck opened up his apartment door, he was greeted by Indrid, who had seen just when he would arrive. “I’m glad you’re home,” he said, kissing Duck’s forehead. It made him sigh happily.

 

“Me too,” Duck replied, pulling off his ranger jacket and hanging it by the door. “D’you need anything before I change into my lazy clothes?”

 

“Nah,” he responded. “Let’s get comfy.”

***

Duck was still working on the poem while Indrid was drawing. He felt like he was close to being done. It wasn’t good by any standards a normal person would have, but he had a feeling that Indrid would like it regardless.

 

He was right. 

 

Halfway through a drawing, Indrid put his sketchpad down with a grin and scooted across the couch to press against Duck’s side. “Hi,” he said, peering over at the scrap of paper Duck was writing on. 

 

“I’m- Indrid!” Duck protested, leaning his head on Indrid’s. “It’s not done. Go away.” 

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Indrid asked, kissing Duck’s cheek. He felt himself blushing. “Read me your poem, love.” 

 

The pet name made Duck’s chest warm. So he read Indrid the poem, feeling his heart beating quickly from shyness. But when he finished and looked over at his soulmate, he saw the adoring expression on his face, and couldn’t help but giggle as Indrid pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

It was almost February, now. Duck had been dating Indrid for roughly six weeks. And now he wanted to go ahead and propose. 

 

Hell, they both knew it was coming, and Duck was more in love with Indrid than he could even imagine loving another person. Every time he thought about getting married to him - calling Indrid his husband! - he grinned, and it felt like his head was spinning. He was so happy.

***

Juno wasn’t sure exactly when Duck had lost his mind, but it was surely fucking gone. “You’re- you’re gonna do what now?” 

 

Duck was fiddling with a small box in his hands. “‘M gonna ask ‘im to marry me,” he mumbled, shy. 

 

“You already got the fuckin’ ring?” Juno asked, disbelieving. Duck nodded. “Who the hell are you and where the fuck is Duck Newton?” 

 

He groaned and leaned his head back, thinking of what to say. “Juno, c’mon. Be nice.” 

 

She had her hands on her hips, not glaring at him, but not looking pleased either. “I’m just… confused,” she admitted. Her expression softened into concern. “I just don’t want you to commit to somethin’ so big, after only knowin’ the guy for… how long? A month?”

 

Unsure of how to respond, Duck touched his necklace. It had become a nervous habit now. Every time he touched it, it reminded him of Indrid, and he felt a little less tense. “When you know, you know,” he said quietly. “And I fuckin’ know it, Juno. He’s just… I really want to marry him.” 

 

After staring at him for a few solid seconds, face inscrutable, Juno finally sighed. “Okay, Duck. I trust you. I trust your judgment. But if you get hurt from jumpin’ in this too fast, don’t blame me, okay? I did the good friend thing and gave you advice.” 

 

“You did,” Duck confirmed for her, smiling. “I ‘preciate your concern, I really do. But it ain’t needed right now.” She nodded, looking only a bit doubtful now. “I just need to figure out how to do it.” 

 

She looked at him, expression flat. “You just get down on one knee and ask ‘im, Jesus, Duck, it ain’t that hard.” 

 

He huffed. “Yes, it fuckin’ is! There’s pressure! I gotta be romantic and fuckin’ suave and shit.” He was unprepared for Juno doubling over in laughter. “Hey, c’mon! Help me, don’t just fuckin’ laugh in my face.”

 

“Sorry,” she breathed, still grinning. “I just-” she giggled. “Okay. I just think that no matter how the proposal goes, he’d say yes, if you two are really as in love as you say. You could give him a horrible, garbage-fire proposal and it wouldn’t matter. You’d still be married, in the end.” 

 

Duck nervously adjusted his ponytail. “You, uh, hmm. I don’t want to do a garbage-fire proposal, Juno.” 

 

“I didn’t say you should, I just said it wouldn’t be a big deal if you did,” she insisted. “‘Sides, it’s not like he’s expectin’ anything big, right? You said he likes the simple life.” 

 

He found himself smiling, thinking of Indrid. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

She clapped him on the shoulder. “There’s our boy. Hey, when do you think you’ll get married?” 

 

Duck pouted at her. “I haven’t even gotten the proposal done with, why’re you askin’ me this now? I don’t fuckin’ know.” 

 

“I hear April weddings are nice,” she said innocently, not meeting his eyes. “For getting married outside.” 

 

Then Duck stared at her, his mouth dropping open. “You’re already scheming?!” 

 

She grinned. “Who d’you want to officiate it? Ned?” He sputtered. “Okay, so I’m the best option, right?” 

 

“You’re not ordained,” he pointed out, eyes narrowed. 

 

Juno shrugged. “It ain’t that hard to get ordained,” she said. “‘Sides, this means you don’t have to have a stranger at the weddin’, or worse, Dr. Brown.” Dr. Brown was the town preacher, and his sermons were unbearably long. Duck shuddered at the thought of the horrible ceremony Dr. Brown would create.

 

Duck pointed a finger at Juno. “If you’re ordained and there are no better options, then you can officiate. BUT!” He said, looking at her intensely. “You can’t poke fun at me durin’ my own wedding. This ain’t a circus.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Funny speeches are for the rehearsal dinner and sometimes the reception. The actual ceremony is short, ain’t no time for me to be makin’ fun of ya. ‘Sides, I wouldn’t actually do somethin’ like that to you, Duck, you know that.”

 

He crossed his arms. “I do know that. But I wanted to be extra fuckin’ clear, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” she said, grinning. “I’m gonna go over to the county clerk’s office real quick to get ordained. See ya later,” and with that, she left the office. 

 

Duck was left alone in the office. He slowly opened the little box in his hands. It had a simple ring inside. It was a sleek silver band, and it had a little pine tree symbol stamped into the center of it. God, he wanted to see how it looked on Indrid. 

 

Of course, Indrid already knows what it looks like. Damned future vision. There’s nothing surprising whatsoever about this proposal. But it’ll still be fun, right?

***

Indrid couldn’t help it. He was nervous. In most potential futures, Duck was going to be proposing to him tonight. He felt the weight of the little box in his pocket and pulled it out, opening it to look at the ring. It was black with silver moths carved into the surface. Okay, it was marketed as a butterfly ring. But they’re moths now.

 

Dreamily, he looked into his visions, seeing their lovely wedding ceremony. It seems Duck was thinking of a spring wedding now. And… was that Juno officiating? He grinned. It seems like he must have talked to a certain coworker about it.

 

He was almost startled by the phone ringing. Not quite. “Hello, love,” he said as soon as the phone was to his ear.

 

“Hi,” Indrid heard Duck say, his voice sounding a little quiet. 

 

“Is there something the matter?” Indrid asked, now feeling a little concerned. No futures showed Duck upset, really, but he couldn’t help it. His soulmate’s feelings mattered to him. A lot.

 

He heard a little laugh through the phone. “I- no, nothing’s wrong,” Duck said. “Just- uh. Juno really wants to officiate, y’know, when we get married.”

 

Indrid chuckled. “That’s fine with me. But you can’t make wedding plans before we’re even engaged, Duck.” Just saying the word engaged sent a little thrill through him. He was getting engaged to Duck sometime later that day, and he couldn’t remember ever being this excited for something to happen. 

 

“Speakin’ of gettin’ engaged. I know the proposal can’t be a surprise on account of your future vision. You don’t gotta pretend to be surprised.” 

 

Indrid laughed. “I wasn’t planning on it, but alright. I’ll let you see my genuine reaction, as planned.” 

 

He heard the smile in Duck’s voice. “Good. Are we still on for dinner tonight?” 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Indrid replied, grinning. He felt the joy bubbling up in his chest, knowing Duck would propose at dinner. Duck’s going to propose. He’d known the whole time they were together, but it was still unbelievable. Wonderful. Amazing.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Duck suddenly sounding frantic on the other end of the phone call. “I, uh, I gotta go- I’m gonna- there was a call about bears. Grizzly bears? There’s no grizzlies in West Virginia, dammit - some rich guy released his pet bear, it’s a whole mess. Fuck! I’m- There’s a bear, and I have to leave now.” 

 

“You are a mess, Duck Newton,” Indrid told him, laughing at his silly attempt to lie. 

 

“Your mess,” he retorted, and the line went dead. He felt a surge of affection for Duck, reminding Indrid he was his again. It made him feel so soft every time.


	18. Chapter 18

Aubrey and Ned were waiting outside in the horrible Crytonomica-themed van Ned drove nowadays. “Sorry,” Duck told them, leaving the office. “I got- I was distracted.” 

 

“No worries,” Aubrey told him. She was grinning ear to ear. “We still have plenty of time to set up.” 

 

Duck shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush as he got inside the god-forsaken vehicle. “There’s not that much to set up,” he mumbled. They just had to stop by the florist’s, then hike to a certain place, and set up the little picnic he’d planned. 

 

“Friend Duck, it’s kind of important to get it right,” Ned said, pulling out of the parking lot onto the road. “But we’ve got your back. Project Proposal is a go!” Aubrey whooped. Duck covered his face in his hands. This was going to be a bit of a longer day than he thought.

***

“Okay, where are you actually taking us?” Aubrey demanded. She adjusted the bag slung over her shoulder. “We’ve been walking for, like, basically forever.” 

 

Ned clapped her on the back. “It’s only been a half mile. We’re almost there,” he assured her. Then he looked at Duck. “Right?” 

 

Duck nodded as they exited the tree line. They were standing on a small grassy cliff overhanging a lake. “This is it,” he proclaimed, taking off his backpack and pulling out the picnic blanket. 

 

Aubrey couldn’t contain her excitement. “This is going to be so great,” she squealed, dropping the bag she was carrying. 

 

“Make sure you have the ring,” Ned said thoughtfully. He set down the small cooler he was carrying. It was carefully made so that critters wouldn’t be able to smell its contents, and it would be safe to leave here for a couple of hours until Duck returned. “I forgot that the first time I proposed.” 

 

Duck shook his head. “We don’t have time to unpack that right now,” he decided. He looked at the basic setup. A glass vase with a small bouquet of flowers and the cooler sat on the picnic blanket, along with a couple of pillows. A tote bag held extra blankets. “Okay, uh, yeah, thanks for your help.”

 

“Somebody’s nervous,” Aubrey crowed, slinging her arm around Duck’s shoulders. He grumbled, as if that would make any difference. “He loves you to pieces. He’s gonna say yes.” 

 

He pulled his hat down over his eyes in embarrassment. “I know that,” he replied. “It’s just an important thing that I’m doin’ and I want it to go well.” 

 

“It will,” Ned told him seriously. “He’ll be happy even if it goes terribly.” 

 

Duck rolled his eyes. “You sound like Juno. She said the same damn thing earlier today.” 

 

“Ah, so you know it has to be right!” Ned grinned. 

 

And then they walked back to the Lodge, and Ned drove him home. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he’d been nervous, and spending time with his friends had soothed his anxiety. The picnic was all set up, and the only thing he had to do now was bring Indrid there and propose. Easy, right?

***

Actually, maybe not so easy.

 

Indrid had greeted him with a smile when he got home, giving him a tight hug. Just seeing him gave Duck the butterflies again, like when they’d first gotten together. 

 

When he showered - he wanted to look good for this, and impress Indrid - he couldn’t stop grinning from how overjoyed he was. The nerves came and went, alternating with excitement. He was so happy that he would be engaged to Indrid in just a few hours. And terrified.

 

Oh, god. He’d forgotten to call Jane.

 

As soon as he was out of the shower and dressed, he dashed to the phone. He shooed Indrid out of the room, and the seer laughed. “I already know what you’re going to tell her,” he teased. “Why do I have to leave?” 

 

“Because- because I said so,” Duck told him childishly, dialing Jane’s phone number. 

 

She sounded surprised when she picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Yeah, Jane, it’s Duck,” he started. “Listen, I got somethin’ important to tell ya.” 

 

“Go on,” she said slowly. 

 

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he told her, “I’m proposing to Indrid.” 

 

“WHAT?” She shrieked, and he winced, holding the phone away from his ear. Maybe not the best reaction. “When!?” 

 

Duck chuckled sheepishly. “Today. Tonight, I mean. Real soon.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier!?” she asked, sounding ecstatic. 

 

He sighed. “‘Cause I’ve only known him for a few weeks and I figured y’might try to stop me.” 

 

She giggled. “As if I could stop you from doing anything,” she said, clearly happy for him. “Go sweep him off his feet, Duck. And for god’s sake, tell me these things in advance.” 

 

“I did!” Duck protested playfully. “Okay, I’ll talk t’ya later. See ya, Jane.” He hung up the phone once she said goodbye. 

 

Indrid walked back into the room. “Did it go well?” he asked, walking up to Duck and taking his hand. They intertwined their fingers by habit, as if they had been together for years. 

 

“Yeah, but you knew that,” Duck replied, tilting his head up to kiss Indrid on the cheek. “I’m not done getting ready, but are you up for a small nature walk?” 

 

Indrid grinned at him knowingly and pulled him close into a warm hug. “There’s nothing I’d like more,” he replied.

***

The walk up to the cliffside was quiet, but peaceful. The kind of silent that is comfortable. “Okay, we’re here,” Duck told Indrid, walking over to the picnic blanket and sitting down. Indrid sat beside him, leaning on him comfortably for warmth and snuggles. The sun was close to setting, and a lovely golden light rested across the lake the cliff faced. 

 

Indrid couldn’t stop looking at the way it made Duck’s hair highlighted around his head like a halo. “I love you,” he said quietly with a fond smile. “You’re so sweet for setting all this up.” 

 

“It’s- it’s just a picnic,” Duck responded, blushing and smiling. “I’m glad you like it.” 

 

“Yes, but it’s very romantic,” Indrid insisted, kissing Duck’s cheek. “I appreciate this. I appreciate you.” 

 

Duck couldn’t help but turn red, still easily flustered by verbal affection. “I’m- I love you too, ‘Drid,” he murmured, kissing Indrid’s lips lightly. “I’m so glad I found you.” 

 

He could feel the way Indrid’s lips curved into a smile against his own. “You have no idea,” he said, leaning his forehead against Duck’s. “I was alone for literal centuries before I met you, Duck, and I’ve never been as happy as I am now.” 

 

The ranger felt his throat tighten with emotion and, instead of replying - his voice would surely crack - he grabbed Indrid by the cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Indrid laughed against him, just because of the sheer joy he was feeling, and kissed him back. Duck tenderly cradled his head with his hands, kissing him more softly. 

 

“I want to see your eyes,” Duck whispered, gently pushing up Indrid’s glasses so he could gaze adoringly into them. 

 

Indrid pulled Duck’s hand up to his mouth to give it a kiss. “I should transfer the enchantment to something else,” he said thoughtfully. “You like my eyes too much for them to stay covered all the time.” 

 

Duck gave him a soft, lingering kiss. “But you’re light-sensitive,” he pointed out. “Y’kinda need ‘em.” 

 

The seer smiled at him. “I can still wear the glasses, Duck. I just won’t have to all of the time just to stay human.” 

 

“Alright, that makes sense,” Duck nodded. “What would you enchant, though?” He looked to where Indrid was pointing. Ah. The bracelet Duck had given him a couple of weeks into dating. It was a thin silver chain with a tiny duck-shaped charm hanging off of it. 

 

Indrid kissed his lips once more before pulling away. “I think I can do that now,” he said. “I like seeing your eyes, too, without the red tint. They’re beautiful and seeing their color distorted like that is a travesty.” He enjoyed the way Duck’s cheeks bloomed with a blush. 

 

After a couple of minutes of sparks - Indrid carefully kept his eyes closed, unwilling to take off the glasses while doing the enchantment transfer, just in the unlikely case of a sighting - it was done. Indrid slipped off his glasses, nodding with satisfaction that the transfer worked. “So my disguise is in the bracelet, now,” he told Duck, and moved to be close to him, pressing into his side. As the sun sank lower, the air got chillier. 

 

Duck pulled out one of the spare blankets and wrapped it securely around Indrid. He tenderly pushed a lock of hair behind Indrid’s ear. “So here’s the thing,” he said, biting his lip nervously. “I’m, like, insanely in love with you. Like, y’could prob’ly ask me to do anything and I’d do it.” 

 

“Anything?” Indrid asked, lifting an eyebrow mischievously. 

 

Duck stuttered. “But- uh, as, as I was saying,” he said, getting back on track. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop wantin’ to be with you. I think I wanna be with you the rest of my life, actually,” he said, keeping eye contact with Indrid as he got on one knee, tears filling his eyes. “Indrid Cold, will you-”

 

“Marry me?” Indrid interrupted, grinning and holding a box in his hand. 

 

“Goddammit,” Duck said, laughing, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Yes, you ridiculous man, I will marry you.” 

 

As the sun set, the pair sat side by side, eating and talking and laughing. 

 

And if they had to walk back down the walking trail in complete darkness using a shitty flashlight that was nearly out of battery, well, that’s their own business.

***

~The End~


End file.
